Heir of the Bloodedge
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: In times of need when the world needed it one man has managed to do the impossible. The first gave the time needed for six heroes to save the world from annihilation. The second severed the world's order that had plunged the world into chaos. The last one... This is his story.
1. Rachel Alucard

**A/N**: Yes, I am finally doing stories again as I've finally got a little bit of time here and there to write. Unfortunately I never found those flash drives so updates on my other stories are on hiatus if not just abandoned as I have no idea where I am going with most of them. I'm going ahead and starting anew with this story as it has been on my mind for a while and...

Well it's good and I have four chapters complete already and the fifth is going smoothly. And just to note the first three chapters are all rather small meanwhile the fourth chapter is nearly double if not triple their size. Besides these chapters are just to get the ball rolling.

On that note I am, for once, writing names in Western Format instead of Eastern so it will appear as Rachel Alucard instead of Alucard Rachel.

**I Do Not Own Naruto or BlazBlue**

* * *

"Oh my... This was not suppose to happen." A young girl with blonde hair in two long ponytails wearing a black plumed dress with a red bow tied to collar of a small black cloak with red cross spaced evenly on it. She had two black bows tied to make her ponytails somewhat giving her the image of a bunny girl.

Her red eyes gazed upon the scene with distaste, seeing the devastation of the village known as Konoha. Her plans were just dashed by this one man, no boy, and it seemed that she would have to intervene to even begin to repair the damages he caused.

"How irritating..." She stated as she snapped back her umbrella, who yelped in the process. "Oh quiet, Nago."

"Yes princess." The umbrella spoke which now had an obvious face of a cat at the end of it, still wincing a little as being suddenly closed that violently hurt.

"Princess!" The voice of one of her other servants cried and floated towards her faster than she had ever seen float.

"Yes? What is it Gii? You know I have no time to waste and I fear the consequences will be most dire for you if so." The princess spoke smoothly and she sent a piercing glare towards the creature.

"Waahhh! Scary!" Gii cried at seeing the princess' face before recovering enough to speak before she did something drastic. "The child! The child is... To be executed"

"Oh? Now that will not due." The princess' eyes narrowed for a moment wondering just who would dare to do order such a thing. "Without that child my plan's are completely ruined. I guess intervention will be necessary."

With that, Gii barely made it to her shoulder fast enough as a dark aura enough the princess and she disappeared along with her two... odd servants.

* * *

"This will not stand!" Hiruzen, the former Third Hokage of Konoha roared as he heard what the council, the council that the Nidaime Hokage instituted near the end of his reign as Hokage, planned on doing with the child in his grasp. "I refuse to allow such a thing to happen!"

"I'm sorry Hiruzen but as it stands right now you do not have the power to refute us." Homura sighed, not too pleased with this decision either but would accept it as the majority had spoken and do what was necessary. "At this current moment you are not Hokage and do not have the power to override out decision."

"That is bullshit!" Hiruzen roared as he was the former Hokage and he would not be denied on this subject. "The council has no authority to do this in the first place! This falls under the jurisdiction of the Hokage and the Hokage only! And as far as I'm concerned I'm the only one now qualified!"

Danzo would have spoken that he was more than qualified but at this time he stayed silent as this would not help his plans. He did not wish the boy dead either as he would most likely play a crucial part in the defense of the village, whether he or his old friend was in charge.

How he despised the civilians managing to usurp their authority, taking the one opportunity that presented themselves to assert their rule and quite possibly ruin everything.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't see someone worthy of being a Hokage! I see a bloody demon lover!" Poyoyon, one of the richest in the land and quite frankly where a lot of their funding for some of their... projects... came from.

"Oh is that anyway to treat one of my servants?" A pillar of darkness engulfed the center of the room, separating Hiruzen from the council, before the princess stepped out of rift. "My you cowardly dogs bark the loudest. Must your master always come and put you in your place?"

"Lady Rachel?!" Hiruzen was baffled as he had not seen the vampire princess in such a long time.

"It seems age has not completely rendered you useless although I must say you are much slower than I remember." Rachel commented in usual, belittling tone before her red eyes glowed darkly as she gazed at the council. "It seems that your usefulness has runs it course and that I cannot even trust this village a simple task."

"The child please." Rachel commanded former Hokage to hand the blonde hair child over to her.

"What?" Hiruzen while understood what she was asking just didn't understand why she wanted the boy.

"Are you deaf or are has your age reduces what you call a mind to dust?" Rachel insulted the Hokage without worry of reprimand as while the man could defeat her, he would not lay a finger on her. "Hand over the son of Minato and Kushina to me so that I may take him to the only person I can trust to take care of such a task."

At the sound of gasps coming from a majority of the council, even a few of the shinobi members, Rachel gave them a piercing glare. "Oh? You did not know of this? And I thought you ninja were so proud in your information gathering skills. To hear that you did not even know something as simple as that makes it no wonder why you have no clue on what really happened here tonight."

This triggered an immediate outcry from most, even a few of the shinobi defending their abilities, but all were silenced as a dreadful killing intent washed over them. And Rachel bore her gaze into them as her lips twitched into a snarl. "Silence! I much rather not hear the garbage that spews from those fleshy protrusion call mouths."

"Lady Rachel." Her attention was broken from making the insects learn their place and turned to the former Hokage. "If I may boldly ask, what did you observe?"

"It seems that my time away hasn't dulled your manners at least." Rachel softly sighed before she glared daggers at the council once more. "I would have been so kind to have indulge you in such matters but since they have ruined my otherwise good mood I do not feel so... Generous."

Repressing a growl, aimed at both Rachel and the council, Sarutobi looked at soundly sleeping Naruto. He was amazed the child had slept through this event with a peep and he even fell asleep during it. The boy was definitely Kushina's...

"He's yours... But my I ask where you may be taking him?" Sarutobi sighed as he handed the young child to Rachel, who gathered him in her lithe arms.

"That is one thing you may not know." Rachel responded and darkness began to envelope her and her two surprisingly quiet servants. "However I will give you one things before I go..."

"Kyuubi did not attack on its own volition. It was summoned to this village and forced to attack by one that wishes to use the Moon Eye Plan." Rachel uttered before she was swallowed by her void, leaving almost everyone confused by her words.

The only one that understood narrowed his eyes and had a single name on his lips. "Madara?"

* * *

Darkness pulled together and from the void Rachel stepped out. And as soon as she did she immediately regretted it. "How I hate the cold... How can they stand it here?"

"AH!" A feminine scream came at being suddenly startled and jump up.

Soon the entire room shook and a massive red being appeared before her, guarding a young blonde woman for a moment before sighing. "Oh? It's only you. You know you should really stop surprising us and dropping in at any given moment."

"And what does that mean?" Rachel snapped as she was still very annoyed at the petty humans. "I am already in a foul mood and I suggest you choose your next words carefully, Red Devil."

"I meant no offense, I apologize." The giant red being responded and held his hands before him in a passive manner. "You just surprised us, that is all. What can we do for you?"

A small yawn caught all attention as the young boy in Rachel's arms begin to stir, his eyes opening and blinking as his crystal blue met with Rachel's passive red. And then the boy gurgled and stuck out his arms and waved them at her in playful manner.

For one of the few times in her life, and the first time anyone had ever seen, Rachel smiled at the infant. "You are adorable aren't you?"

"Is that a..." The young woman was a little shocked that Rachel of all people had a child.

"He is the reason I am here." Rachel spoke as she lifted her eyes and gazed into the emerald eyes of the blonde. "I need to ask both of you a favor to raise and train this child as someone foolishly think they can revive the Ten Tailed Beast. This child is the only one capable of defeating them and if the need arise... Defeat both whatever it is may create."

The Red Devil's eyes widened at that information while the blonde was flabbergasted at the fact they were suppose to raise a child. "B-but..."

"I have complete faith in your abilities to raise and train him properly so that when the time comes... He can take the title of his ancestor..."

"Bloodedge."

"He's Ragna's... That means..." The girl froze and her body began to tremble at the ramifications as Rachel only nod.

"Indeed. This child is also your descendant and the next successor of the Azure, Noel Vermillion."

* * *

**A/N**: And there is chapter 1 and the beginning of the, hopefully, epic length story. Now I'm going to explain a few things so actually **READ THIS PART!**

A lot of the recent story line of Naruto that include the Juubi need to be thrown out entirely! They have no bearing on this story and as such this is where the BlazBlue story is intergraded. For those that don't know BlazBlue, I recommend actually playing the games as their freaking awesome but I digress.

In the pre-story of BlazBlue the humanity population is nearly wiped out by the Black Beast and when they killed it a black mist/energy called Seither covers the majority of the world. However it is extremely toxic in high doses to humanity, who could use it for the magic called ars magus, and as such humanity was forced to live in cities created on top of the tallest mountains.

This is happening after all the events of all the BlazBlue games and the future updates and the black mist has settled down and is no longer a problem. The Juubi still existed but it was just like the Black Beast, for those that don't know the BlazBlue story line I won't ruin that for you yet as that is a surprise, and thus this helps me intergrade the two series into one world.

However this leaves a pressing issue? What happened to the technology and ars magus? Well for the most part it was lost with a few things being kept and/or remembered. Most people use chakra now instead of ars magus/seither but there are those that still do use it but no one else of the BlazBlue canon will be showing up except for one person and I think those that know BB know who it is.

Naruto being Ragna and Noel's descendent was just something I decided at the last minute really. He always was going to be Ragna's but as I thought about Noel seeing that she is simply a living robot I figured she could last throughout the ages as would Tager, as long as the latter could keep repairing himself, so I thought to myself... How could I give Naruto access to the Azure and boom it hit me...

So yeah...

As for Noel and Tager living together it is quite simple actually. After living as long as they have wouldn't you rather stick around someone that you know won't be going anywhere anytime soon. They are more partners now as they've lasted all this time, acting as the six heroes did. In essence Noel, Tager and Rachel are like the six heroes.

For pairings I don't really care at the moment and I'm going to let it develop but I have a few thoughts on what I should do. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and if you got any criticism, constructive and not flaming (For if it is flamer I will show you not to _**FUCK**_ with fire), I'm all ears.

Peace Out.


	2. Kaka Village

**I Do Not Own Naruto or BlazBlue. Oh and I forgot to do this last chapter... **_**I AM ALIVE!**_** ...Damn the Claptrap inside of me.**

**Note**: I'm updating this chapter today for I probably not going to get another chance to do so this week and chapter 5 is already finished. I'm trying to stockpile so I can have frequent updates and can thoroughly check my chapters. So enjoy.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the bird were happily chirping. The laughter of children filled the small village leaving the two adults supervising them with light smiles on their face.

"So this child is the successor of the Azure, meow?" A woman wearing a blue cloak that entirely covered her face in shadow except for her eyes and mouth said as she stood next to Noel as they watched Naruto play with many children with similar features to the blue cloaked woman except they wore white cloaks instead.

But the most notable feature on each of them was the two tanned cat ears that stood on left and right ends of their head. They were of the Kaka clan, a clan of beast-humans that stayed away from the ninja villages of this day and age.

Noel nodded as refrained from laughing as a eight year old Naruto was suddenly dog piled by the majority of the twelve Kaka kittens. She could only hear his muffled screams and cries to be let go but she knew he was fine. "He is. To be honest despite all this time I'm still surprised that he is of my blood. Ragna and I only had one child as did each of our descendants so its amazing my line made it through the Ten Tailed Beast's rampage."

"Meow, it is unlikely but not impossible." The Kaka warrior stated as she smiled at the scene as Naruto wriggled out of the kitten's grasps. "Our clan did just fine and now we're striving better than ever even though Seither isn't as prevalent as it once was."

"That's because of the good leadership, Yukaka." Noel smiled as she complimented the Kaka warrior on her abilities. "While not every Kaka I've met has been... intelligent... They've all had good hearts and wanted nothing more than to protect their village and the people inside of it."

Yukaka grinned, accepting the complement along with slight insult as she knew it was true as there was some Kaka's that just refused to grow up and were always simple minded. Heck one of the greatest warrior in their stories, Taokaka, refused to ever really grow up and could forget her mission with three steps...

Literally.

Thankful she didn't inherit that trait from her ancestor, Yukaka purred as she watched Naruto run off with skeletal remains of a fish and the Kaka kitten in hot pursuit. "Thank you... But we both know that despite all these play dates you came here for something else, meow."

Sighing, Noel nodded as she had come here for another purpose. "I... I am here to reacquire the cloak and sword. Tager wants to begin training Naruto now that he has shown signs of wielding ars magus but more in particular..."

"He can use the BlazBlue somehow." Noel gazed at Naruto as he bobbed and weaved between the Kaka kitten, showing his rather impressive speed and agility for a eight year old human as no eight year old human should have been able to outmaneuver a Kaka kitten much less twelve.

Yu's ears picked up at this and her mouth thinned. "That can't be possible... I know he is the successor of the Azure but to draw upon that power, meow."

"I know. He possesses the same powers as Ragna from what I can see and I'm beginning to worry that he might suffer the same fate as my late husband... To be either the Destroyer of the World of the Protector of the Azure." Noel sunk in her seat, praying that it wasn't true but she knew it was.

Rachel had said it was so.

Yu had quickly reached that thought as Noel announced it to her so it came as little surprise. However she also knew what was really bothering Noel if that was the case. "Then that would mean his opposite, the Protector of Order has been summoned to stop him."

"That... That is why I want him to start training now." Noel said as she and Yu watched as the Kaka kittens finally caught Naruto, stuffing him in a trash can to keep him from moving.

"WE WIN!" They shouted and screamed in joy.

"THE SMELL IS HORRIBLE!" Naruto screamed was muffled by the trashcan but was still more than loud enough to be heard by man in the village. "I THINK... I'M GONNA HURL..."

The next moment and the kittens were running away as Naruto vomited all over the place just as he threw off the trashcan. And when the vomit came to an end, he crashed... Into the vomit.

"Naruto!" Noel cried out and rushed over to him, checking on the unconscious boy who simply passed due to over exertion of his sense of smell.

"Oh dear..." Yu winced as Noel wailed over her unconscious boy. "Let's take him to the Village Elder so he can get cleaned up and get some rest too. We can also explain to her about your request too."

"O-okay." Noel sniffled as Naruto's eyes were crossed and rolled into the back of his head.

Yu could only shake her head as Noel gingerly lifted Naruto in her arms. If she reacted to such a small thing like this with him how did she act with her own kids?

* * *

In the hut of the village chief, a former warrior by the name Shaokaka, sighed as she looked up to a small shrine they kept in honor of one of the great hero's the world over had.

It belonged to Ragna the Bloodedge and they, the Kaka clan, were to keep watch over his weapon and cloak until the time was needed for a new Bloodedge to take their stand against the world.

She simply found it difficult that this child, who was passed out from over exertion to his sense of smell, was to be the heir of the Bloodedge. "Noel... I understand that out of everyone you have the most right to ask for his belongings but I cannot simply hand it over to such a child even if he is the successor to the true Azure."

"I understand... But it is the truth. This world is need of someone to save it and I can already see it in his eyes. His eyes hold the same shine I saw in Ragna... The same edge. And if there is anyone that can identify the person that should be the next Bloodedge... It is me." Noel started softly as was in her nature before she finished with more stout and with a piercing gaze into Shao's eyes.

Sensing the tension in the room as it looked as her village elder wasn't about to give and she knew Noel would not, Yukaku tried to pacify the situation. "Elder, I do believe Noel is right meow... I've watched the boy each time he has come to this village to play with the kittens. And during that time I've seen a such a spirit inside the boy that I cannot begin to describe. I think the kitten sense that to and that's why the flock him so whenever he's here, meow."

"And I've also seen his skills too. My daughter, Yukikaka, challenged him last month when he was here for if you remember she was jealous the kitten's adore him so, meow. And as you remember she was in here the rest of the day out cold." Yukaka tried to remind her village chief of that day.

Shao indeed remember that day as Yukikaka was to be there next protector of the village and being beaten was a definitely blow to her and the moral of the village that their next guard was beaten... By an eight year old boy. "I remember... You also said he was fine too so I figured she held back and paid the price."

"That's not what happened, Elder. Naruto... Defeated her decisively, meow." Yu said as she put her point across. "I've trained Yuki since she could walk as she showed such promise... But Naruto has hardly trained a day and I could see it in how he fought. He moved on instinct much like how we fight and despite all of Yuki's training he kept up with her superior speed, albeit he is nowhere near as fast, and beat her by letting her come to him and countering her attacks."

The village elder had a frown on her face now, not that anyone could see behind her mask as was tradition for the elder to wear. She had simply thought Yuki had was cocky about the fight and that the boy was trained quite thoroughly as Kaka warriors were some of the strongest on the planet. Yu herself could and most likely would hold her own against one of the five Kages and be capable of winning the fight.

But know hearing the child had little training experience, something she could see as his visible muscles had no definition on their own and even had a little fat on them, it humbled her. However despite all of this she would have to see if the boy was worthy herself.

"I will think on it." Shao finally spoke as she turned her attention back to Noel. "Bring the boy here after you and the Red Devil have trained him so I may then judge him and see if he is worthy of the title 'Bloodedge'."

"That's all I could really ask for." Noel said as she bowed her head slightly to the village elder as a sign of respect. "I really would not have wanted to take them back now as... I can hardly pick up Ragna cloak much less his sword."

"It takes formidable strength to just pick that blade up and a mighty will to wield it. Trust me... Member of our clan have tried in the past as have I myself. Not just anyone can pick up the sword and use it." Shao said as she gazed at the blade placed on the shrine's rack.

"I know." Noel softly smiled as she remembered when their son tried to pick up his father's blade and had failed miserably to even make it budge from it's spot.

"NAAAWWRRRUUUWWWOOO!" A cry came from outside the hut before the door was violently opened revealing a slightly older Kaka kitten than all the others before, one slightly taller than Naruto himself, entered.

And she looked pissed.

Her gaze found the three of them seated and she scoped the area, looking for her target. "Where is he? I want to fight him right neow!"

"Yuki." Yu sighed in exasperation at her daughter and wondered where she got this attitude from. "He's currently resting as he let the kittens... Beat him, meow."

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!" Yuki screamed loudly before she found Naruto by his waking groans. "There you are!"

"Did a truck just run me over?" Naruto groaned despite not knowing what truck was in the first place before he was suddenly face to face with Yuki. "Oh... That explains why my ears drums feel like their internally bleeding."

This comment completely soared over her head as she glared at Naruto. And then it suddenly shifted to a happy grin as she lifted Naruto. "Let's go get something to eat, good guy!"

"W-what?" Naruto asked as he was a little confused and he just woke up, not sure why he was out in the first place. "Wait a second... Hold on Yuki!"

"No! Food right neow!" Yuki said in an unnecessary high and squealing voice and dragged Naruto out of the hut, her paw grasping his wrist

Shao blinked at what she saw, noting that Yu was sighing in exasperation at her daughter and Noel was laughing, and had to ask about what she just saw. "What just happened here? And... Good guy? Isn't that what Tao called..."

"It is." Noel bit back her light laughter at the scene at hand, having not seen something like it since Taokaka. "Naruto felt a little bad about beating her up so when we came by the week after he convinced me to get something eat for her. Ever since then she realized he fed her she's been calling him that and dragging him off once she realizes he's in the village."

"Now if you excuse me... I have a bill to take care of." Noel shook her head, still laughing a little, as she stood up and bowed to the village elder. "Take care, Shaokaka."

Shao simply nodded as Yu also got up and followed Noel, shaking her head as she did. "Don't worry about it this time. I'll get it. I know Yuki's appetite can be... Unusual even for one of the Kaka clan."

As she watched the two leave, Shao turned back to the shrine and frowned. And then a small smirk perked on her lips.

Maybe this boy was the one to sever the order that was causing the chaos about to spread through the world.

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter 2 is now complete. Sorry if the chapter lengths aren't really up to snuff as my old work but the last two chapters I wrote, 4 and 5, are much longer so maybe there is a little promise in longer chapters for the future. And anyways I simply sacrificing length for quality (hopefully) and frequent updates (again, hopefully). Honestly at the moment the only way I know how many words each chapter is when I update it anyways.

Anyways as far as I can see this chapter is mostly rather self explanatory, though ask if you don't get something. However if you don't know what a Kaka clan kitten looks like just Google search it. THEY ARE ADORABLE! And yes, while Taokaka will not be in this story I have modeled Yukikaka after Tao's personality and claiming it was a gene she inherited that was not dominant in Yu.

Just because some characters won't be in this from BlazBlue doesn't mean I won't model one or two others after them or have a Naruto character fulfill a roles similar to other BB characters. However I'm still thinking over on what and who will get to use certain Nox Nyctores if any at all.

The Kaka village will be frequented a good bit, especially early, and Yuki will be one of the major players. No, she is not the pairing nor do I have any plans on making her Naruto's pairing. The story will resolve that if there is to be a pairing. Honestly in BlazBlue you really don't see any real pairings, outside the fact that Ragna and Noel save one another's lives and Bang trying to ask Litchi out, and failing miserably I might add. If you don't understand who these people... Seriously, play Calamity Trigger and Contiuum Shift.

THEY ARE AWESOME!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to seeing you next chapter!

Peace Out!


	3. Molten Azure

**I Do Not Own Naruto or BlazBlue. As if I own either of them I would be rich and I would not be writing fan fictions about the two series. Duh.**

* * *

Panting heavily as he pulled his hand back from a cratered boulder, Naruto growled as he heard his trainer's voice from behind. "That's still not right, Naruto. You are much closer than before but it is still not quite right."

"ARGH!" A ten year old Naruto screamed out and turned to his massive sensei. "Then what am I doing wrong! It's not like I meant to use the Azure before so I don't know what I am doing!"

Tager simply nodded while he crossed his massive arms. "I understand that, Naruto. I am simply stating that you were much closer on this last attempt than any previously. You are finally starting to get the hang of it even if you don't realize it. Your body understands it just that your mind is trying to catch up."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?!" Naruto roared at the Red Devil for possibly insinuating he was not intelligent for that was not true.

"Quite so." Rachel appeared out of a shroud of darkness on a colorful picnic cloth, sipping a cup of tea like she had been their the entire time. "While you are not quite as dumb as that repulsive idiot as Ragna was, you still have an immense gap of intelligence compared to someone like myself or even Mr. Red Devil there."

After screaming like a little girl, for Rachel appeared almost directly behind him, just off to the side from the boulder he had been beating on, Naruto rounded on her before yelling. "Freaking Rabbit! Where did you come from?!"

"Why whatever do you mean? I've been here the entire time enjoying my tea. It is not my fault that you are so unaware of your surroundings that you failed to notice me. Perhaps you need to be more observant otherwise I'm afraid that you won't make it in this harsh world of ours." Rachel nonchalantly put Naruto down as she took another sip of her tea.

"The hell you have!" Naruto barked back as there was no way in the world he wasn't going to notice a vampire sitting there with her demon parcel shading her while enjoying a picnic right beside where he was training. "I may be deficient in some things but not noticing you takes effort! I know, I've tried!"

"Why I never." Rachel responded in slightly offended tone not too different from her usual one and before Naruto knew it she slapped him with enough force to knock him off his feet. "You should feel grateful that I am in a rather generous mood for otherwise..." A dark grin crept onto her lips as she went back to sipping her tea making both Naruto and Tager shutter as she left her threat open ended.

And that was more frightening then being told what she might do. Rachel was unpredictable and cruel! Nago and Gii would attest to that before she smack them both.

"Ms. Alucard." Tager began being his usual respectful self. "May I ask what the occasion is? To be quite frank you don't appear unless something is needed or something is about to go horribly wrong."

Taking a sip of her tea, ignoring Tager for a moment for it was nothing urgent to her, and contently sighed as she looked at the beautiful scenery before her. "I am simply here for a picnic, nothing more. It is simply mere coincidence that you are training my servant here."

Getting his answer, as indirect as it was, Tager nodded in understanding. Naruto, however, did not like the word she used in that answer. "I am not your servant, rabbit! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your little toy to play with?! I am my own person."

Rachel's lips quirked a little, both at the insult that she merely thought of him as her play toy and being impressed that he stood up for his strong self of identity, she simply gave him her regular smile. The one that let you know that you were screwed. "Oh I am quite sure you are for you see you are in debt to me. And for payment said debt you are to serve me."

"Like hell I will! You're sadistic and cruel to those that do serve you and I have no intention on joining in on that abuse." Naruto growled as he would not let this slide.

Rachel looked amused. That was until Gii decided to speak. "Yeah! You tell her... OOOWWWW!"

Gii smashed into the ground and Rachel looked as impassive as ever. Nago only sighed and would have shook his head at his partner. "Gii you never learn do you?"

Snapping her cat umbrella close, making Nago yelp in pain for speaking out of turn, Rachel's smile didn't fade. "Oh do you really have the time to converse with me while in the midst of training? Isn't that hazardous?"

"What are you getting at?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what it was Rachel was alluding to.

Rachel simply smiled when Naruto heard Tager's voice. "Naruto! It's time for our spar! Ready or not here I come!"

Naruto paled as he wasn't even facing the massive man and knew this was going to be bad as he slowly turned to see Tager coming at him.

"Blitz! Hammer!" Tager roared covered quite a bit of ground as he swung a sweeping fist at Naruto before dropping a two fist slam onto the pour boy's head.

"GGAAAAHHH!" Naruto was driven into the ground and a massive crater was formed form the impact of the blow.

"Oh my. That looked like it hurt." Rachel looked rather amused as Naruto groaned in his crater, not looking like he was going to get up from that blow. "It is like I said earlier. You should be more aware of your surroundings."

Despite passing out at that very moment, two words were utter from Naruto's lips. "Damn rabbit."

"Talking about me in your sleep? My I'm not sure if I should be pleased or offended but I will air on the side of reason and say the latter." Rachel still looked rather amused at the unconscious blonde before her face steeled into her usual uncaring form. "Tager... Has Naruto had any contact with the nine tails?"

"I believe so." The Red Devil spoke, knowing he had caught Naruto off guard and he actually agreed with Rachel on the point that Naruto's awareness needed improvement. "While he did not inform Noel or myself of what was said he did mention that their small conversation was, I am using his words, like talking to a more derogatory version of Rachel if that is even possible."

Purposely stepping on Naruto's hand, ignoring the unconscious boy's automatic groan in response to protest her action, Rachel look pensive as she thought for a moment. "I see. I would like to see if you could get him to speak about it more. The nine tails in an unknown factor that I'm still not comfortable with and we need to stay more informed on it's actions. It could ruin everything if we aren't careful."

"Are you worried that he might become like the Black Beast or even the Ten Tailed Beast?" Tager spoke as his concerns were on much of the same level. "I would like to be frank... I would have rather him have learned how to use chakra instead of the Azure as it feels just like Ragna's... And that I know that Ragna had the possibility of becoming the second coming of the Black Beast makes me apprehensive about this whole situation."

"I don't blame you to be honest." Rachel responded as she picked up Gii and began to toy around with him, stretching his body beyond what it should have been possible. "However I... Trust Naruto. His will seems even greater than Ragna and he is far more intelligent than he was too. He just still so easily provoked but I can forgive him for not. He is but a child still."

"That is a rare complement coming from you." Tager stated as he lifted Naruto quite easily and hung him over his shoulder. "I should take him back to Noel now so he can get his rest. He still has a long way before he's remotely close to ready."

"Still... He will need some field action soon." Rachel commented, knowing it was most likely Noel that was keeping Naruto grounded as he was. "Training can only take one so far. He will need to test himself out in the world to see where he really stands. Only then can he actually grasp how much more he needs to go before he's ready as whether we like it or not... Only he will know when that time comes."

Tager could only nod in agreement before he slowly head back to Kaka Village for he and Noel was staying there as they trained Naruto. It was simply easier to train him there as the weather was tad bit uninhabitable where they normally stayed. And in all fairness he could just head back there when he needed repairs or to refuel his energy source.

He would thank Kokonoe for looking that far ahead for him knowing he would not expire and truly wished the best for him. She was a great friend to the end.

Rachel simply watched the fading sun as Tager walked away. Sighing she finished the last of her tea before she reopened Nago and slowly trotted away, having no where really to go.

Her castle was rather unwelcoming now without Valkenhym and no struck her fancy to be a good enough butler for her. She doubt anyone ever would be good enough for her as he set the bar and no one could match his services.

He was loyal to her to very end.

* * *

"Oh this place again?" Naruto complained as he slowly made his way to his feet, gazing at the forest that surrounded him.

The trees were planted in such a way that made rows. Now only that the rows would make sudden and sharp turns and lead him in different directions like that of a maze. Sure he could just cross through but the maze never ended. There was no escape from this place. And at the very center of it laid...

One Kyuubi no Kitsune. who was currently glaring at him as he made his approach. "**Oh look at this. The little ningen thinks he worthy to stand in my presence Did I not explain things to you last time or shall I explain it this slowly and small words so that you can understand what I am saying?**"

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow at the cage fox as he wasn't sure why he was here either, not really wanting to be here in the first place. They didn't really get along too well and to be honest he could care less about the bijuu. "I swear you and the rabbit are secretly related..."

"**Do not every consider her and I on the same level! That bitch is beneath me!**" The Kitsune roared and pulsed it's crimson chakra from it's cage.

Naruto withstood the barrage of power by holding his arm out and bracing himself as the shock wave hit him. Relaxing his stance afterwards he simply grinned at the fox. "You might want to start putting more into th... Oh wait you can't. The seal restricts you too much to any more than that, doesn't it?"

"**Damn ningen! I'll make you suffer for this one day!**" The fox growled at its vessel. "**Now as I stated before, why are you here?**"

"Like I know?" Naruto responded as he was just as confused as the demon was about that. "I woke up only to find myself in here so I figured you had something to do with it."

Stopping its growling, as that was an odd thing to say the least for Naruto would not appear here unless it called the kid or the kid wanted to come here, the nine tail's narrowed its massive eyes. "**Strange... I did not call you here and you did come here on your own volition. That only leaves one possible reason. There is an intrusion in your mind.**"

Frowning as that should not be possible, for he knew he was with Tager and Rachel before he passed out so he was safe, Naruto shook his head. "What could get past Tager, who is ever so careful to scan an area before he proceeds, and Rachel, the one being that can make even Kages bend to her will if so need be?"

"**My only guess would be that is a spirit of some sort. I doubt any person could get or would get by the Red Devil to try and just intrude on our mind much less the vampire bitch. A spirit is the only thing that makes sense.**" Kyuubi went over the options and informed its vessel as for much as it hated to admit it its life was connected to the blonde's and therefor made keeping him alive a priority.

The fox was not willing to head to the next plane of existence just yet.

Not liking that response, Naruto looked around through the forest to see if he could spot anything. Yet it seemed to be in vain for he couldn't see a thing. That was until he saw a wisp of light pass his vision. "What the hell?!"

Kyuubi caught to, however, its eyes stayed focused and tried to figure out what kind of spirit this was. However as he was identifying the soul it began to flutter away. "**Dammit! Chase after it and catch the damn thing! It's just probably some weak soul passing by and was drawn in by your and my Azure! By catching it you can kick it out so that way you can back to sleep and I can get ignore this bullshit called life.**"

Ignoring what the kitsune spoke of for itself, Naruto did as the fox said for he would have to default to it here. It did know a lot more about the seal and souls than he did.

However Naruto soon become annoyed at this soul. It was far quicker than he had imagined and just as he thought he caught it the soul sped away. Yet as he kept chasing after him, it seemed the soul knew exactly where it was heading for it seemed to be leading him.

This bothered Naruto. This was his mind and while he wasn't quite sure on what was all in it he damn well knew that a regular soul shouldn't know where to go in his mind!

Then again he could be over thinking this and it was just a coincidence that the soul seemed like it knew where it was going. After all he was chasing it down and the soul obviously did not want to be caught.

Seeing his chance, as the soul had stopped dead ahead, Naruto was seconds from catching it when he stopped as what was before him caught his attention. He froze at the sight before him and he simply couldn't believe it.

The scenery before him was no longer a forest of properly lined trees. What stood before him know was a factory of molting steel being pumped into a massive lake of smelted steel. And in the very middle of the lake of smelted steel was a small island and on that island...

Was the sword he saw in the Kaka village elder's hut but with one difference. There was seal of a strange looking eye on the blade.

"W-what is this?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing nor did he really understand what it was.

However it seemed the soul knew and spoke, though it was hardly understandable. "Azure... Your Azure."

And before he knew it the soul flew into the Azure, becoming part of it and startling Naruto. He began to tremble at the sight before him as it was simply too much for him.

This was his Azure... His power.

And that power was made up of souls.

* * *

**A/N**: And cut! That is chapter 3 for you. For those that have played BlazBlue they should know why picked smelted steel as the image of his power, his Azure. I was wanting to do this scene a little later actually but since where I placed it didn't really matter I felt it was appropriate to do it now. That and it kept this chapter from being so damn short and the first scene actually led up the second scene rather decently.

I think I'm staying pretty true to Rachel's character as with Tager and Noel's but if there are any key differences... Well it is fan fiction for a reason.

I want to go in on why I used soul but I really can't as for those that haven't played BB I want it to be a surprise. And well... I wing things and it seems to go rather well when I do. I just try to avoid contradictions though it happens at times when I'm writing.

Anyways I hope you are enjoying this so far and please review so I can know how I'm doing! Seriously, I like to know what everyone is thinking so I can see if correct a few things here and there.

Peace out my friends.


	4. Fuuyin Kusanagi

**I Do Not Own Naruto or BlazeBlue. Seriously, if I did Naruto would have had be way smarter than what Kishi makes him out to be and if I owned BlazBlue I would have Bang be even more bad-ass than he already is!**

* * *

A distortion appeared in a heavily wooded forest, scaring woodland critters from the area. Soon what seemed to be a portal opened and someone dropped out of it, on to one knee. The gate closed soon after and the person gaze at his surroundings, he tapped his ear and activated the connection. "Is this damn thing working?"

"Don't worry Naruto. The communication ars is working just fine." Tager's image suddenly appear in Naruto's eyes sight in a small, hazy green box. "It might take a little time for you to get use to it, however."

"No kidding. It's as if a small hologram of you has appeared in front of me." Naruto tried to swat the said box only for his hand to go through it. "Not to mention this is creepy! You are in my mind!"

"You'll get use to it." Tager grinned as he remembered the first time Kokonoe contacted him through the ars. "Now before we get started what is your surroundings like?"

"Plenty of trees in the middle of a marshland. A few deer scattered when I came through but as I can see nothing else is visible and I can't really smell or hear anything around me outside a few bird's chirping and this guy talking to me in my head." Naruto stated before being quite sarcastic at the end.

Ignoring that, as Rachel was at fault for his sarcastic streak, Tager nodded in confirmation. "Good. Now recite your mission before you begin."

"I am here to locate a young woman with light ebony colored skin and light green hair known as Fuuyin Kusanagi who goes by the name of Fu. Once I've located her I am, by all means necessary, to take her with me and arrive at the pick up zone." Naruto repeated his mission statement almost word for word, not feeling it was necessary as he knew what he had to do.

Again Tager ignored Naruto's tone, for he could hear the annoyance in his tone, and nodded in confirmation. "Very good. Now remember she is the vessel of the seven tailed beast so be careful if she does not want to come peacefully. However with what Rachel explained you should easily be able to convince... And you will be much less conspicuous then if I were to drop in to do it."

"Obviously. How many twelve foot tall red skinned men that have two massive demonic like fangs poking out of their lower jaw that weigh more then a few tons are there? ...No answer?" Naruto rhetorically responded with an amused grin.

Tager only sighed. "You know you don't have to be so sarcastic about this."

"And you didn't have to let Rachel take me for Ars Magus training the last three months. Do you know what horror I had to undergo from the rabbit? I'm lucky I still have a pair of testes so I can call myself male!" Naruto sardonically answered. "So call this revenge for letting her get those... Blood soaked claws on me."

Tager could only nod as he knew it that Naruto would be traumatized by the vampire. "I am sorry for that but she was the best teacher for such a study. Noel and I could only help you so much."

"Yeah... Yeah..." Naruto grunted as he slowly began his march forward, scoping the sky and using the stars to calibrate his directions, before his face fell. "H-how is mom?"

"Noel?" Tager responded as it was a recent title Naruto began to reapply to Noel despite her protests and took a moment for him to register who he was was talking about. "Well after I had to be repaired twice she started to cool down after I let Rachel take you to train. She was of the same impression of you that it was a bad idea."

"It was horrific idea that should have never even been considered." Naruto growled, remembering the time Rachel hung him by a cable and slowly lowered it towards a massive kettle of boiling soup claiming she was hungry for human stew...

And all that was for calling her a psychotic bitch for her treatment of him and her harsh training regiment. He soon learn not to ever call her that again and curbed his cursing, especially around her.

That was more than traumatic!

"Nonetheless." Tager continued baring Naruto's interruption. "She really misses you and hopes everything is alright. And she wants you back soon as possible."

"Tell her I will be soon as I'm done here and that I'll do my best to keep everything fine." Naruto smiled as that was exactly like his mother figure.

She was a worry wort and was overly protective. And he was grateful for that as he needed something to balance out the abuse Rachel dished out as he and Tager were more like comrades, something that he was sure the Red Devil thought similarly about.

"Starting my mission. Over and out." Naruto tapped his ear, ending the ars and making his way to his destination before frowning as he could see storm clouds in the distance.

Shaking his head, he continued forward as he no longer needed his bearings. All that mattered was the mission he was given as it seemed Rachel was very adamant it be done, something that was rather rare as she disliked intervening. He would find her and take her from her home before any more damage could be done. And if he could...

He'd make the Waterfall pay for mistreating their vessel.

* * *

Today began just like any other day...

It all started with yet another brick being thrown through her window, this one nearly hitting her if she was not already alert and had caught it. Of course she wanted to go outside and embed the brick into whoever's head that threw the damn thing but if she did she would be imprisoned and most likely executed.

Then someone else would have to go through the torment of being the next vessel of the Nanabi.

That was something she was not willing to inflict on another soul, especially one of the children in the village. She may not like people anymore, or even the kids of the village, but she did not wish the little one's her fate. They simply mimicked what they saw from the adults so she could not blame them.

The adults were at fault and that's why she hated them with unbridled passion. Yet again if she was able to rip their throats out she would.

So going through her normal routine and taking a sponge bath in water she brought back to her apartment from the waterfalls, for the building's supervisor cut off the water to her apartment despite paying the ridiculously high price for rent and utilities, she got dressed in her rather revealing clothes. They were the best she could get here and thankfully she was able to buy the mesh clothing outside the village to actually cover up some of her assets for her regular attire hardly did that.

Then after ignoring all the hate filled gazes and the few people that threw rocks at her, not that she let them hit her, she arrived at the head ninja's office for the Waterfall was not allowed to have a Kage being the weakest of all shinobi villages. And as usual, after a hate filled speech on her near uselessness to this village, she accepted the only mission they would allow her to take.

She would have to head to the Wave to act as a spy in one of the brothel's owned by Gato. She would have to sacrifice her virginity just for some insignificant information.

So as she sat on top of her apartment building, letting the rain wash over her so no one could see her tears, Fu let out a muffled sob. How she hated everyone in this village so much.

"Damn you... Damn you all." Fu cried to herself as she looked out at the small and poverty stricken village of the Waterfall, something she thought was deserved. "If I could... I would make you all pay... I'm a person just like all of you!"

After a few minutes of crying to herself and trying to gather what was left of her shattered her persona, muttering 'Why?' under he breath as she did, she suddenly sat up and was on guard as she heard a soft sound of someone approaching.

Turning to the noise she was surprised at seeing a young teenage boy wearing a red trench coat over a black shirt and pants standing before her. And the real surprise was at the mass blade that was strapped to his back as that just looked heavy enough to make a normal kid his age, hell many ninja she knew, collapse.

Gathering her courage, hoping this boy was a ninja hired to assassinate her and put her out of her misery, Fu looked into his blue eyes and held her gaze despite her trembling body. "So... Are you here to kill me? I'll warn you... I won't give up without a fight even if I despise this life of mine."

"No, I am not here to end your life." The boy spoke as he gazed at her softly. "I'm here to take you away from this place... From the pain that these people cause you. It's not right what they do to you. You don't deserve to suffer for their stupidity."

While it was attacking and chipping away at what little was left of her defenses, Fu simply gave a hollow laugh. "Oh! And what next are you going to say? That I can live my life for myself from now on? What village fucking sent you?"

Understanding her bitterness aimed at him, as this was most likely not the first time someone had tried to have defect, Naruto shook his head as he lowered himself to one knee and kept his focus on her orange eyes. "Would you believe I have no affiliation to any village and I'm here to actually take you away from your suffering?"

While Fu's gaze was guarded and she was ready to strike, she shook at what he said. She could not find anything that marked him from a village or even as a missing ninja. He had nothing to say what he was affiliated with and it she could almost feel he was being genuine and sincere.

What was with this kid?

"I can't say I know your pain. I never had to suffer through what you have." Naruto continue as he gently raised his hand to her face and cup her cheeks. "But I could have very well be just like you if I wasn't saved and taken away from this cruel order that our society promotes. In fact I would have as I'm like you in that sense..."

Her eyes widened as a flicker of red passed through his eyes as he wiped the tears away from her face as the storm clouds broke and a ray of sun washed over them. "For I contain the nine tails inside of me and was whisked away from Konoha before they could execute me as an infant."

Then without hesitation he embraced her.

She went stiff from his touch and was ready for him to stab her in the back. But as the moments passed by and the sun rays peaking from the storm clouds continued to radiate their warmth over them, she slowly yielded as the last of her defenses crumbled and she melted into his touch.

And soon the torrent of tears followed as cried and cried. Naruto said nothing and held onto her as she let out all of her held back tears and cries of pain. There wasn't anything he could say. All he could do was comfort him with his presence.

It took a little time but finally the tears stopped, more likely because of dehydration than her pain leaving her, Fu continued to sob in his arms but finally was regaining strength in her body. Luckily have a canteen on him, he let her go and handed it to her. "Here... You need this more than I do right now."

Wiping away the dried tears, she only nodded as she took the canteen from him. After taking a few good drinks, as her throat was soar and cracked, she looked back up at him as she handed it back. "I-I always thought about running... But where do we run? I never could find a place that hunters wouldn't..."

"Don't worry about that." Naruto gave her a confident smile to ease her troubles. "Where I'm taking you few people know it exists and no village will follow you. Even if they do there are people there that will not let them touch you... I just happen to be one of them."

"Now if you excuse me..." Naruto softly spoke as he stood up and closed his eyes as he heard four thuds behind him, knowing it to be four of the Waterfall Anbu. "I would suggest you four run along now as of right now... You four don't stand a chance in hell against me at this time."

Taking that as a sign he would not come quietly, the four Anbu slowly drew their ninjato and were ready for a fight. "Then you leave us no option if you will not come quietly... We cannot lose the bitch or the Nanabi, even if we have to kill the bitch the keep the demon here."

Fu's eyes widened at seeing the Anbu. While she knew she could take care of one or two of them four of them was just too much. But seeing this kid standing and seemingly not caring who they were made her feel strangely comforted. Maybe with the two of them they could get out of here...

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Naruto's eyes snapped open as he turned to them with a snarl on his lips. "Lifting restriction number 666."

An immense power began to flood around Naruto as his eyes began to burn with seething rage while a purple aura of Azure began to envelope his being. Fu was as stunned at this just as the Anbu were as this was not chakra he was using.

This felt like what she used when she drew upon the Nanabi except it felt... Stronger.

"Dimensional interference field deployed." Naruto growled as as the purple aura around burned brighter and shone within his eyes. "Code: SOL! BlazBlue Activate!"

The Azure around Naruto danced wildly around Naruto as his hand drew forth his massive blade and gripped it tightly in both hand's grasps. "Let the nightmare begin!"

With that Naruto leapt towards the Anbu, disappearing before their very sight.

Three of the Anbu split from the spot but the leader was not so fortunate. Naruto's massive sword split through him like butter, cutting him into two halves that fell apart from one another.

"Captain!" All three yelled at the sight of their captain's death, unable to believe what the saw with their own eyes.

But Naruto was not done yet. The slowest to jump was his next target for he was still airborne. He wasted no time and leap towards him, heaving his sword now coated in a black, malevolent aura through the man, bifurcating him. "Infernal Divider!"

The other two skidded from their lands looked on in shock. Two Anbu, one of which was a captain, were violently killed in mere seconds by this boy! They both recognized they stood know chance and one yelled out to the other. "Retreat!"

"Not yet!" Naruto roared as he burst from the roof the moment he touched ground, sheathing his massive blade as he did, and went straight for the Anbu ordered to flee.

With his hand outstretched towards the Anbu that was now fleeing, a monstrous head of some sort of beast formed and clamped around the man's skull as Naruto slammed him in and through a wall. Knowing he was out, he heaved the man's body across his body and flung him straight for the other Anbu.

They collided head to head, taking the other Anbu out before he could run.

Seeing the four were taken care of, Naruto returned to the roof where Fu was still located and let his Azure fade. And at that very moment he nearly hurled at the sight of his first victim. "Crap... I went too far there. I mean he deserved to die but... Fuck me."

Fu, who was shell shocked at the display of the boy's power, snapped out of her stupor. From just seeing how he reacted this obviously was his first kill, a brutal one but his first kill nonetheless. And seeing he was almost sick from his own actions despite having no problem with it during the act showed an all too human side to him.

But this was not the time for it and her ninja instincts kicked in. "We need to leave..."

"Right..." Naruto swallowed the bile building in his throat, putting his mission first over his feelings, he steeled his resolve and looked forward. "Keep up with me and get you to the drop point."

While she wanted to question his choice of words, as a drop point felt as if there was others involved in this, Fu had no time to do so as the boy took off quickly. In fact she really began having a hard time keeping up with him from just how fast he was moving. If he kept this up there was no way she could follow him let alone keep up with him.

Which was quite insulting as he wasn't even bothering to hop through the trees like she was. He was running through the marsh!

Naruto noticed this and slowed his pace to match hers, something that he got the distinct impression that annoyed her. "Sorry about that back there... I wanted to explain a little more but those guys showed up."

"So... Since you talking now... Tell me." Fu growled as she had a hard time traveling at this pace and speaking at the same time while the boy she was traveling with, trekking through the harder road was not even struggling with it.

"Right." Naruto almost wanted to strike himself for not thinking of doing that now that they put some good distance between the village. "I'm taking you to the drop point where we'll meet up with a member of the Kaka clan. From there she'll lead us to their village... And from there own you can do whatever you really want to do as those of the Kaka clan won't care if you are a vessel."

Having never heard of the Kaka clan before let alone such a clan having their own village, Fu found the last part utterly ridiculous and she should have known that this boy was tricking her. Although she did not stop and kept following him. "I find that hard to believe."

"Heh... You'll see why soon enough." Naruto grinned as she was in for a shock at whatever warrior the Kaka clan sent to guide them to their village, as it was hard enough to get to as it was from the route Noel took him to the village. "They aren't... Like most humans."

Frowning as she wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, Fu followed him in silence. However after some time she finally had to speak again. "Seeing as I know you know my name already... Can you at least tell me yours?"

"Right... Totally slipped my mind." Naruto nervously chuckled as he had forgot that important detail thanks to those Anbu showing up. "Naruto Uzumaki or as I'm hoping to go by soon... Naruto the Bloodedge."

"That's an odd title..." Fu blinked as the title didn't really make that much sense to her, even if he did split people in half.

Naruto the Bifurcator would have been a more suitable title for that though.

"To you, yes. But for me... The title means so much more. It means that I will not stop. That I will not give up, no matter what. I will keep fighting as a human..." Naruto paused as that part was still a little foreign to him and he had yet to understand it before continuing. "To the bitter end."

However little of that statement of stating human made sense to Naruto, they resonated within Fu and her internal struggle. For the last few years of her life she had doubted her own humanity and truthfully began to see herself as the demon so many called her.

To hear that was what his title meant made her a little envious of him. While he admitted he did not know her pain it seemed that on some level he truly did understand it, being a vessel of the nine tails, and had decided to fight to the very end to be seen as himself and not the demon inside of him.

Maybe... Maybe this was the best thing after all for her. At least away from the bigots of the Waterfall maybe she could learn to be herself and could finally be noticed for being Fu, not the Nanabi inside of her. And maybe if these Kaka people were like Naruto said...

Her eyes widened as saw something out of the corner of her eyes, catching up to the faster than she could even keep up with for she only saw the occasional blur showing where the person once was. It had to be one of their hunter ninja...

But how was one this fast?!

Naruto, who was not worried, called out to his green haired companion. "It's okay... That's our guide. Let's rest for a moment."

Seeing Naruto stop, Fu unwillingly did the same as she jumped down into the now knee high thicket of grass and brush. And as soon as she did the blur stopped right in front of them, revealing a woman in a blue cloak that only stretched down to her knees.

And Fu could not stop staring at her. "What the hell are you?!"

Laughing, as that was not an uncommon response for someone seeing a Kaka clan member, the woman smiled at her. "My name is Yukaka of the Kaka clan. We just happened to be a race of demi-human cat people I guess you can say, meow."

Naruto was laughing too, which after Fu finally heard it earn him a death glare from her. "Hey, I told you they wouldn't care about you being different. I think you understand why now."

Still not like that something that critical was being left out, like the fact that the members of the Kaka clan had cat ears and a cat tail, Fu was not ready to let this go just yet. "Just... How is it..."

"That's best left to explain later once we've reached the village, meow." Yu cut her off, understanding where she was coming from for this wasn't the first time someone had been shocked at her appearance, and turned to Naruto. "Were you followed?"

"Not immediately. I took care of a group in the village that saw what I was doing, noticing I was an outsider at that, and they tried to stop me there. But I don't think it would take long for others to realize what happened and hunters to be sent out."

"Hm... Then we don't have much time. At the pace you were traveling most jounin could catch you." Yu stated and realized that they needed to hurry.

"I wouldn't worry so much about that. It seems the Waterfall is pathetically weak... Those Anbu outside of their captain had to be chunin as Yuki could have kicked their asses one on one. I went overboard and used the Azure as their captain actually seemed to be pretty good. I was lucky to catch him off guard and kill him cleanly." Naruto stated as he took a more in-depth look on his fight with the Anbu and realized they were much weaker than what Anbu should have been.

"I see. While that's good to hear we must still leave in a hurry as they will be on us quickly." Yu nodded, thankful for the information but knew speed was of the essence. "Let's go neow."

Naruto nodded and Fu, a little unwillingly, followed as Yukaka took off and began to lead them.

And soon she began to regret calling Naruto's pace insane. For this woman was mind numbingly fast that it wasn't funny. In two bounds she was nearly gone and that's when she felt herself being lifted by Naruto. "Sorry but I'm gonna have to carry you so we can keep up for she's going as slow as she can."

"You're... Kidding me?" Fu's eyes widened in fear as if that's what the woman called slow...

By the Gods what was fast?!

"I wish I was... Restriction number 666 release." Naruto muttered as there was only one way he could keep up with Yu even when she was holding back.

He was going to have to use the BlazBlue.

* * *

"Good guy!" Yukikaka happly called out having heard Naruto and Yukaka had arrived viva the Kaka kittens and had barreled over to where they were to meet them.

And at that very moment she saw this green haired girl being let of Naruto's arms and a purple aura fading from his presence. At first she was jealous but that didn't last long as she was then curious as how the this new person was.

"Who are you, green lady?" Yuki looked over at the newcomer and temporarily ignored the heavily panting Naruto.

Fu was startled as this girl streak over to them at speeds she could hardly follow and seemed hell bent on coming to Naruto only to be distracted by her presence. She could only blink at her. "My name is Fu..."

"So green lady's name is Fu! Okay! I'm Yukikaka, meow!" Yuki introduced herself to the new person. "Now, good guy let's go get some food right neow! ...Good guy?"

A thud was heard soon as she said that and Naruto had collapsed onto the ground, his breathing labored. Yu grimaced at the sight, knowing he had run himself ragged while using the Azure just to keep pace with her. She knew he would be exhausted but it seemed he had pushed himself past his limit entirely.

He honestly was living up to his title as he just did not give up.

"Yuki darling, could you be a darling and take 'good guy' to the elder's place to rest. He's going to need some medical attention so I'm going to go get the medic neow." Yu asked her daughter as she had to head over to ninja that they kept within their village, most remaints of the old Ikaruga order although there were a few families of former missing nin they deemed worthy to bring to the village.

"You can count out me, meow!" Yuki cried as her mother smiled and bounded away quickly, going for medical help.

And as Yuki went to pick Naruto up, she soon found herself struggling to lift him more than a foot and even drag him. "Oh no! Good guy's too heavy for me! What am I going to do, meow?!"

"Um... I can help if you need." Fu stated as she was still there and she was rather worried as Naruto looked much paler than he had when she first had seen him.

She absently wondered if this Azure they were talking about was anything like chakra as he looked as if he was suffering from a case of charka exhaustion.

"I've got his legs." Fu said wrapped her arms around his legs, slowly starting to realize just how heavy he might be.

"I've got his head, meow!" Yuki cried happily and was ready to lift.

Fu quickly cried out to her, realizing this girl's intelligence was really lacking and could cause some serious issues for Naruto's well being. "Lift him by the shoulders!"

"Oh... Okay!" Yuki blinked for a moment before doing as she was told.

And with two together it still took an effort to lift Naruto and a nearly insurmountable effort to get him to the elder's hut. At least there the elder took the burden away from them and carried him to a cot, on her own. Without any effort.

Fu had to look at the Kaka clan elder with a great amount of respect after that. She nearly had a hernia getting him here and the elder moved him like it was nothing. Damn these older cat people were strong!

Soon Yukaka had arrived with a young man with blue hair who began to check and examine Naruto. After a few moments of checking him and then another of doing what he could to help, the man nodded his head. "He should be fine. He just needs a few days of rest and not to strain himself. It seems the Azure only strained his physical being as I couldn't see anything wrong with his mental status."

"Good." Yukaka sighed in relief, as that was what she was really worried about. "It seems my worry is for not. It seems Naruto truly has come to grips with the cost of his power, meow."

"Cost, meow?" Yuki blinked owlishly and looked confused before deciding it wasn't worth knowing. "Well whatever! Good guy is strong enough! He beats me every time we play so I'm not worried about him, meow..."

Suddenly Yuki loudly yawned, seemingly having no manners, and rubbed her eyes with her paws. "Yuki tired neow... Gonna go find my napping spot..."

And without another word Yuki left, intent on finding her napping spot and taking a nice long nap. Yu could only sigh at her daughter and chuckle a little. "She really is still just a kitten."

"It makes me wonder if she will ever out grow being a kitten." Shaokaka mildly groaned as Yuki could really get on her nerves at times, before thanking the medic as he left for he was needed at the clinic.

Putting that aside, for when it came to it was still quite easy to reach the girl, the elder turned her attention to Fu. "I'm sorry, I am Shaokaka, the village elder and leader of the Kaka clan. You must be the girl Rachel wanted rescued from that nightmare... Fuuyin was it?"

"I go by Fu." Fu responded, a little unnerved that it seemed she knew a quite a bit about her and she knew nothing about her or her clan as a whole.

"Relax child, we are not here to hurt you or use you in anyway. The burden you carry has caused enough pain in your life and we do not seek to add to it." Shao immediately put Fu's fears to rest for she could see the girl was tense.

And it seemed to work to as Fu's muscle slightly relaxed at that statement.

However Shao was not quite finished. "We took you in as a favor and will protect you will the full strength of this village just as we would do for any of our own. That is the way of both the Kaka clan and Ikaruga shinobi that live here with us so you don't have to worry, we won't kick you out. The only thing we ask in return is that once you find what you are good at doing to work hard as we all do. It's through that work we persevere and have not lost our roots like so many others have."

Slowly Fu's defense were dropping again and she felt as helpless as she had before when Naruto came to her. "But... I've only been a shinobi. I don't even know what else I am even good at as they never gave me the choice..."

"It is alright, child." Yu spoke in understanding, feeling the girl was on the verge of breaking and tried to calm her. "We aren't expecting anything out of you now. So please, feel free to rest for as long as you need to get over your troubles. Once you can feel as if you can call this place home we'll take care of what you can do, meow."

Unsure how to deal with this and feeling she was on the verge of crying again, as everyone was showing her such kindness, she was about to take a cot when multiple Kaka kittens came barging in and climbed over the unsuspecting Fu. "Green lady! Play with us!"

"Please?!"

"Mew!"

Taken aback, never having dealt with something like this before and was unable to handle such a situation, Fu was thankful as Yu took the kittens off of her. "Neow, leave her alone for a while. She's too tired to play and needs to rest. So I'll play with all of you instead, okay meow?"

Yu gave one last smile to Fu as she walked out with the kitten's cheering at getting to play with Yukaka. Fu at that very moment broke and she began to sob while tears streamed down her face. This was just too much for her to take.

"There, there." Shao embraced her and slowly led her to one of the usable cots in her place. "I know this is tough on you and kindness is something you are unaccustomed to so this will be quite the cultural shock for you. But do realize we didn't accept you as just a favor... We accepted you into this village as we felt it was what was right."

Still sobbing as Shao slowly and gingerly pulled herself from Fu's embrace and smiled at her. And as she did Fu sobbed once more. "Thank you... Thank you..."

Shao smiled behind her mask before she slowly trotted outside. Just the girl's sheer emotions made it clear to her...

They did the right thing in accepting Rachel's request. This girl truly need this and this place to mend her broken spirit.

* * *

**A/N**: And cut! That is chapter four! And by the gods that was a chapter! I think that was one of the most emotional chapters I've written since Fox and Cat!

I'm really getting to the grove with this story here and I might just streak on through it till the very end as I'm liking where this one is going and I've got a clear picture from start to finish on how I mostly want to do this. A few things here and there I may change but I've got my direction and I'm sprinting there.

Fu will be a very important piece in this story and she will play a very key role that might surprise a few of you. Unless you are one of those that have played BlazeBlue and can kind of read my mind and figure out what I'm doing. And if that's the case... Piss off! (not really but still damn you!)

Oh by the by I'm not exactly what Fu's age is suppose to be really be so I'm guessing almost eighteen in Shippuden so in this story she's fourteen. It's an approximate guess and for this story and works just fine. Oh and Naruto is now twelve. Probably should have put that in somewhere...

So by Naruto's age you can probably guess this is where the regular canon story would start and you are about right. This and the next few chapters will be happening around the time was finally suppose to be graduating the Academy in Konoha.

To be honest I'm not sure if Naruto is going to have a pairing in this story and might not even bother with one. As I'm writing it feels like a pairing would get in the way of the story and take it off course of what I'm planning. While I can never say as it might make itself apparent I do not currently feel like their should be a pairing.

Also I want to point out that Naruto without using the BlazBlue would not have beaten those Anbu. His Azure drastically amplifies his strength, speed, endurance, etc. to the point where he could do such a thing easily. I also admitted those Anbu were pathetic and only B-rank at best.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any question, fire away!

Peace Out.


	5. Family and Friends

**I Do Not Own Naruto or BlazBlue. I mean, come on, I really want to own them but it is just not gonna happen. Unless one of you has a time machine that I can borrow? Serious, which one of you has the damn machine?!**

Note: Updates will occur every Sunday from this day on unless circumstances arise. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey good guy!" Yuki called out as she had a grin on her face, hovering over Naruto who finally seemed to move. "Does it hurt here?"

She then proceeded to poke him in the ribs with her paw. Naruto groaned a little as he was sore and that poke was mildly uncomfortable.

"Hm... So..." Yuki thought for a moment, still grinning as she did, before she suddenly poked his thigh. "How about here?"

"Ugh..." Naruto finally was coming to the world of consciousness and slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Meow..." Yuki purred before she poked him one last time. "How about here?"

"GAH!" Naruto cried out as she poked him in the eye. "What are you doing you crazy cat?! You could have poke out my eye like that!"

"AHH! Scary!" Yuki cried out at the angry face Naruto was giving and leap away from the volatile boy, who was rubbing his eye and making sure it was okay.

Once he was sure, Naruto gave her a glare radiated with his murderous intent to get the point across. "Oh I'll be more than scary if you keep poking me in the eye!"

"WAH!" Yuki cried again as Naruto's 'scary face' had become even more frightening to her.

Before she could be scared to however the only thing scared Naruto spoke. "Well it seems that you are finally awake. My how you wasted my precious time sleeping for so long. I had something very important to tell you and now I fear I might just be too late. A pity."

"Gah!" Naruto cried out as Rachel appeared literally behind him and jumped out of his cot in fear she might continue the last torture session they left off at. "Rabbit! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what? Are you senses so dull after three days of sleep that you did not notice that I have been here the entire time? And here I thought we had improved them after these last few months. How disappointing." Rachel acted as if she had been their the entire time and was insulting as ever.

Instead of taking the bait to get further insulted, Naruto put together what he had learned in between all the insults and jabs thrown at him. He had been out three days after over expending his Azure use and from what it looked like he was in the Kaka village elder's hut.

Also noting what she said before, Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "You have something important for me? I pray it isn't a gift I hardly survived the last one you gave me."

"As if I would give another gift to you. You simply cannot appreciate the same delicacies as I." Rachel responded in her usual haughty and superior tone. "I had come to tell you that I have found the perfect situation for you test your mettle but seeing as you could not make it through such an easy mission as this one..."

"Hey, the mission itself was not the hard part! Tailing Yukaka through the thick wilderness, avoiding all those beasts that wanted to rip me limb from limb and scaling insane cliffs with a passenger is not an easy task! I may be getting better but that was just brutal!" Naruto defended himself.

"Are you done barking, my dear Chihuahua?" Rachel once more insulted Naruto, who only growled but did not respond, allowing Rachel to continue. "If you do believe you can take care of this simple tast for me, I will oblidge your and inform. I want you take care of a piggish little man that has set seige to the island nation of the Land of Waves."

"Is... That it?" Naruto blinked as that seemed extremely simple for something Rachel wanted of him.

There had to be some kind of catch.

Smacking Naruto, for she was not finished, Rachel was mildly surprised the Kaka teen growled at her as she had been simply listening before. "Hey! Don't hit good guy, meow! I'll make you hurt bad if you try it again, meow!"

"Oh the cat speaks?" Rachel spoke with a slight grin at seeing this. "Is that so? Then I must be careful for I don't want the future guardian of the Kaka Clan to scratch my delicate features."

Somehow, despite ignoring all the insults Naruto threw her way from time to time, Yuki seemed to get that she was being insulted. And she didn't like it at all.

Naruto placed his arm before Yuki, stopping her from doing anything stupid. Rachel was well beyond them both in terms of ability and he didn't want to see his friend get hurt for doing something stupid. "It is okay Yuki. She is like this to everyone. It is how she shows her... appreciation towards that person."

"Hardly." Rachel cut the legs out from underneath Naruto making him just want to bash the vampire's skull in. "Before I waste any more of my valuable time on this pointless endeavor I shall finish what I started so you should ever be so grateful."

Ignoring Naruto and Yuki's glare, for she had closed her eyes uncaring, the vampire princess continued. "The piggish man has complete control of their economy and has taxed them to the point of near starvation. They had tried to fight back but he pays off brute squads to enforce his will and beat them senseless if not kill them. And on a few occasions to those that won't back down... He has even public executed those people."

"He always forces women that cannot pay his taxes into slavery has them work in brothels if not as his own personal little toys. The man that can't he has them outright killed. The people have lost their will to fight back but one man refuses to give up and has started a bridge to connect the Wave to the mainland." Rachel continued and had to repress the urge to grin as she did would not give him the satisfaction of making him think she was proud of him.

Even if she was on a very, very small scale.

Naruto's eyes burned as his jaw twitched. His fist clinched and un-clinched as he undoubtedly was thinking on all the ways he could make the man suffer. And then without hesitation he grabbed his coat and slid it on before lifting the Bloodedge and sheathing it across his lower back. Immediately after he was already heading to the exit of the hut.

"Wait good guy!" Yuki called after him. "You're suppose to be resting, meow!"

"I can't rest now. Not without thinking about all those that are suffering and crying out for help. Not while I can do something about it." Naruto bit back a growl as he fiercely stood by his decision. "Rachel... Does Tager know?"

"I've told him so he has all the details and is formulating a mission plan as we speak." Rachel nodded as Tager was an intricate part of any plans she had for Naruto.

She may call the interventions but Tager was the man with the plan. A plan that would keep Naruto safe as possible, for both his and their sake, and get optimal results with minimal damages... Most of the time.

Naruto had already proved he had a loose cannon streak after killing two Waterfall Anbu with his Azure when he was suppose to only incapacitate anyone that interfered.

Nodding as he expected as much, Naruto stopped just as he was to open the door and his eyes narrowed for a moment. "What about my mom?"

"By the gods no. I would like to live a few more centuries at the very least. I will leave it to you or Tager to tell Noel." Rachel haughtily spoke, not letting the information that Noel would most certainly flip out at being told that she was taking Naruto from coming home bother her.

"You are cruel and sadistic, rabbit." Naruto growled at the vampire princess before he pushed the door open and walked out.

But soon as he did the sun's rays washed over him. All the dark thoughts of what he was going to do to the piggish man Rachel mention slipped from his mind. He looked up to the partially cloud sky and smiled, closing his eyes and letting it's warmth fill him.

His eyes snapped open and his resolve was set. All that hatred was replaced by an unyielding resolution to do what was right. He would go save those people but first...

"Tager." Naruto found the Red Devil rather easily, surprised he was actually in the village but must have come with Noel to check in on him.

After all while Tager may be his trainer he and the Red Devil shared a special kinship with one another. Well... That was until he let Rachel take him for three months of training.

It was also adorable to see the Red Devil smile and laugh as a few of the Kaka kitten were determined to see if he had any horns beneath his hair or not while another few were simply having a ball hanging off him like a jungle gym.

"Ah, good morning Naruto." Tager spoke with a little joy in his voice, having fun playing with the children, before putting that aside for now as he could see Naruto meant business. "I take that if you moving around that Rachel has already told you."

"She has. So when you are able to pry yourself away from their clutches, as even I admit that is a difficult chore as they are determined little buggers, I would like to talk to you about it." Naruto nodded before grinning as it seemed the kitten sunk their claws in and were not ready to let go and stop playing.

"No, no. I can take care of that." Tager said and with on arm he reached over and plucked the bones a trout from a nearby trash can and dangled it above one of the kittens.

Soon all the kittens were off of him and pawing at the bones. Then one jumped up and snatched it out of the air and took off. In the very next instant all the other kitten were hissing and yowling as they chased after the one that stole the bones.

Naruto simply looked on with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe that Tager had so easily distracted the Kaka kittens with such little effort. And it was with a simple skeleton of a fish!

"Now that is taken care of." Tager wiped his hands clean. "Why don't we go somewhere out of the open and discuss this?"

"How about a restaurant, meow?!" Yuki, who had been following Naruto, proclaimed.

And it was Naruto's stomach that responded with a thundering roar. He simply chuckle and held his belly after that. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Tager only let out a bellowing laugh. "Sure thing. You're probably starving I bet."

"Yuki is sssooo hungry, meow!" Yukikaka proclaimed as she was hungry, making Naruto sweat drop as the question was directed at him, though that was not any different than normal.

Yuki was always hungry.

* * *

"So my best bet would be to stick with the bridge builder then, after I offer my services to him and get him to accept." Naruto replied after Tager was finished giving him the details of the plan he came up with. "That leaves one problem though. Gato will most likely target the man's family and I can't be in two places at once. I'll need some assistance on this one."

Tager only grinned as Naruto caught onto this and looked to the person that was seated next to him. And there was Yukikaka, stuffing her face full and completely oblivious of the conversation that just took place.

"I would like to rescind that plea for assistance." Naruto grimaced at the idea that Tager would send Yuki with him. "I was thinking someone... Who has basic cognitive thinking."

Yuki blinked as she took her attention from her food and a slurped what was in her mouth down. "Cog-not-eve thinking? What's that meow?"

"Someone who can thinking clearly and precisely when a problem occurs to solve that problem." Tager responded, knowing that it was for not as she probably didn't understand what precisely meant, before turning his attention to Naruto. "I already asked the elder and she was determined to send Yuki with you. This is not negotiable."

"So... I'm going with the good guy, meow?" Scrunching up her face a bit and remembered what the scary bunny lady said. "Alright! Let's go kick some butt, good guy!"

"Well... At least she got the gist of what to do it seems." Tager bit back a laugh as Yuki really did remind him of Taokaka.

"Excuse me?" Both Naruto and Tager froze at the voice for they both knew who it belonged to.

Noel Vermilion. And she was glaring right at them with the fury of a woman scorned burn brightly in her eyes.

Even the always clueless Yuki had moved a few tables down, taking her food with her, for lacking lady was scaring her.

Slowly Naruto who, as was Tager, adverting his eyes from her looked up and smiled at his mother figure. "Hi mom! We were just talking about..."

"You and Yuki being sent to the Land of Waves." Noel finished for Naruto, leaving the boy pale and Tager ready to break through the wall if an escape route was needed.

And both gulped, wondering if Rachel suddenly got the stones to tell her, when Noel knelt down and sat at the traditional style Japanese table and spoke. "Yukaka told me. She was there when he went to ask for assistance, Tager."

"I, uh, Yes! About that, Noel..." The Red Devil stuttered and was analyzing any possible answers that wouldn't set of seemingly mood changing Noel.

"There is no need. I understand." Noel spoke and a small smile slipped onto her lips as she looked at Naruto. "Helping people in need is something you just have to do. I can't say I enjoy that we're being separated so forcefully but... You are more than capable of making your own decisions. I trust you, Naruto."

Seeing Noel was calm about it, both Naruto and Tager sighed. And then at very moment she smacked both in the head. "But you should had told me about it before going to everyone else first! I might not be your birth mother Naruto but I am still your mother!"

"She admitted it." Tager muttered under his breath as Noel had been fighting with herself about whether or not she wanted to be called Naruto's mother.

Ignoring the Red Devil's mutterings, Noel sighed as she slowly looked towards the open entrance and a rather skittish Fu slowly entered. "After seeing her these last few days... I realized what it was that you were doing and I felt bad for over reacting."

"You broke my processors." Tager muttered under his breath again for when he had told her Naruto wouldn't be coming straight home and instead had a job to do she had hit him so hard that she broke a few of his processors.

Again ignoring the Red Devil's mutterings and motioning for Fu to join them, which she did albeit slowly and cautiously, Noel smiled as Fu sat next to Naruto as Yuki decided it was okay to return and did the same only on Naruto's other side only to continue munching on her food.

Then she chuckled a little at the sight. "It seems you do have a little of Ragna's charm. How that reminds me of the old days when he use to take me out to dinner and Tao always seemed to come along, whether out of jealously or free food we were never to sure about though."

As Fu blinked, not quite sure what she was talking about, Naruto looked horrified and announced his thoughts. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! There is nothing of that short going on here! First of, Yuki is only a friend that borderlines on moocher. Secondly, I just met Fu and brought her to the village just a couple of days ago. I hardly even know her personally so don't get any weird ideals thinking that we're anything like that!"

Fu's ebony skin paled as she to looked horrified at that thought but unlike Naruto did not voice her opinion. He had stated that with clarity for her. She simply scooted to the side and sat at the corner of the table, getting away from Naruto but not too close to Noel.

Noel could not bite back her laugh and shook her head, try to fight back the fits of laughter welling inside. "I'm sorry. I know that but it was just so... So reminiscent."

At this Tager cracked a smile. "That I can understand. I've stopped and thought about and at times over the years I've felt like I was Kokonoe and Naruto was taking my old place. It was strange for some time but as I think about it... It is rather humorous how the wheel keeps turning."

"Indeed. I remember when..." Noel started in on about a time she and her friends Makoto and Tsubaki were in the Librarium Academy, an ancient military academy from what Naruto knew.

But he currently didn't care as he whispered to Fu. "We should probably leave. They're going to be talking for a while and will forget we even exist."

"I-I think that's a good ideal." Fu said as she slowly began to sneak away when she turned back to Naruto. "What about your friend there?"

"Does it look like she's... Oh great now she's napping." Naruto was about to say something about her attention span only to the Kaka teenager head was against the table a snot bubble had build from her nose, soundly asleep. "I swear she is the most blissful person in the entire universe."

"That doesn't sound too bad when you think about it." Fu smiled as the walked out of the restaurant, Naruto thanking the waitress and chef as they did. "After all I've been through I kind of envy an existence like that."

"You aren't the only one." Naruto shook his head but held a slight smile to it. "There are times when everything seems to much and I would just want to forget it all."

"Yeah..." Fu nodded, walking along side him and watching as a group of kitten stormed by them in search of something.

A few moments later she and Naruto busted out laughing as a Kaka kitten, one holding a skeleton of a tuna, popped out a trash can and ran the other direction. Naruto could only shake his head at the sight. "That kitten is going to be a great warrior for the clan."

Fu stiffened at that comment before shaking her head. From what she learned life here was peaceful and there was no real form of ninja life, a life she was accustom to, and the warriors here simply were for defense of the village. Even the Ikaruga ninja she had met with seemed so... Different from any other ninja she had ever seen.

They all seemed so peaceful, so in tune with one another to work as hard as they could for the sake of the village whether that be fighting off some sort of beast or fixing a lamp post. They put such vigor into everything they did as did their boss, Lin Shishigami, who most of the others worked hard to be like outside of her... Eccentricities.

She soon learned Lin was a bit psycho about upholding justice, undoing the wrongs and punishing the wicked for it took an entire group of her subordinates just to keep her from running off to the Waterfall after hearing a little of Fu's life.

Fu was afraid if Lin went the Waterfall village might not exist as more than enough of both the Ikaruga shinobi and Kaka warriors wanted to tear down their walls. They all saw her as an innocent soul with a great penchant for life and found it sickening to hear what the people of her village did.

It honestly was a breath of fresh air.

"Thank you." She said after a long pause before she looked at Naruto and gave him her first true smile. "Thank you... For everything. I... I can't believe a place like this exists in this day in age. It's so..."

"Breath taking." Naruto said before he suddenly pushed Fu to the side and against a building, who looked startled only to watch the Kaka kitten with the fish skeleton run for its life as the crowd of kitten chased after it, closing in as the dust billowed behind their charge. "And... Just a bit insane."

"Good insanity though." Fu said as Naruto let up, turning her head away and hiding the light blush she had creep up at their proximity.

In fact that had been the first time she had ever thought someone could and would do something like that to her. Or make her even that he was only inches from ki... She did not want him to know she was blushing because of that!

Naruto looked at Fu oddly, seeing her avert her gaze from him and seem almost ashamed but of what he had no idea. He shrugged his shoulders as it was no business of his and he just figured she was shy, something he had to expect after her treatment by her previous village.

"Anyways... I best be heading to the lab and preparing for my next adventure." Naruto sighed as he looked up to the bright sky for a moment only to turn his attention back to Fu and gave her a bright smile. "I'm glad you are enjoying it here. It might be difficult at times and the people are quite eccentric... But there isn't a place a rather call home than here."

Closing her eyes and smiling, Fu said her good bye. "See you soon then... Wait, where are you going?"

"The Wave. Seems the people there are being oppressed by this tyrannical ass clown known as Gato. Going to kick his ass, free those people and get the word out." Naruto waved it off like it was no big thing and started to head off.

"W-what?" Fu was caught off guard by that statement, as he said it was such ease and fluidity, before calling out to him. "Wait! Get the word out about what?!"

"That's easy!" Naruto turned back and grinned at her, his eyes closed as he did. "That this world's next hero is here... Naruto the Bloodedge!"

And with that phase, he turned and made his way to where Tager set up his new lab not knowing he had a torrent of fan kittens following in his wake screaming 'YAY!' at the top of their lungs.

And Fu fell down laughing see the kittens were carrying the kitten that had skeletal remains of the tuna, looking quite surprised that he had been caught.

* * *

**A/N**: AND CUT! That's chapter five, folks! I don't have much to say as this was just to set up the next few chapters and to show how Fu was adjusting to the village. This chapter was for character development.

Anyways if you have something you want to say I'm all ears!

Peace Out!


	6. It's A Start

**I Do Not Own Naruto or BlazBlue. And I don't own the Borderlands games either! Why do you hate me so God?!**

**Note**: Borderlands have nothing do with this chapter... Just a random outburst from your truly. On a side note thanks to Hakuryukou79 I will have a little different scene break for this chapter just for a change of pace. Only this one below and the one before the A/N are the normal line breaks.

* * *

Stepping out of the temporal void, that created itself in the middle of a forest, Naruto sighed as this seemed a little too familiar.

Trees all over the place. Check. A swampy marshland. Check. Stepping out a temporal void to reach said place. Yup, this was already reminding him of his excursion into the Waterfall.

"Why do places I go have to be like this?" Naruto asked out-loud, hoping that someone might have the ability to answer his dilemma.

"What was that good guy?!" Yuki leap through the void and landed next to a disgruntled Naruto.

Grumbling, knowing that this was going to be a _long_ adventure, Naruto for now ignored her as he made a double check to make sure nothing was around as the rift closed. Once he was sure there was nothing that was going to pop out and ambush him, outside of Yuki, Naruto tapped his ear lobe and activated the communication ars. "I have arrived... This place look nearly identical to the Waterfall. The only difference is some of the flora and fauna around here."

"Meow?" Yuki looked confused as Naruto was starting to talk to someone that wasn't there. "Who are you talking to? Oh! Do you have an invisible friend, meow?!"

"What? No!" Naruto was baffled by his companion's train of thought before explaining it to her using small words to make sure she understood. "I'm talking to Tager through an ars that allows us to speak with one another from long distances."

Seeing Yuki blink owlishly at him, Naruto metaphorically threw his hands into the air and glared at Tager through his mind image of the Red Devil. "This... Is why I wanted someone who, as Rachel possibly put it, doesn't have a hamster running through a wheel that was jammed against the side of the cage for a brain."

"Meow?" Yuki questioned as the insult soared over her intellect and was wondering why Naruto was making such an exasperated face. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Tager, I'm getting on with the mission!" Naruto roared over the link at the Red Devil, tapped his ear to end the link before turning on Yuki and glared at her. "No! Now can you take this seriously?!"

Blinking as she looked around her, Yuki brought her paw to her lip. "What are we doing here, meow?"

"Gah!" Naruto cried out as it seemed she completely forgot everything.

However thankfully Yu left him a note to remind Yuki what they were suppose to be doing. So drawing that note from one of his coat pockets, he opened it to how it would possibly help his hapless partner. And at the threw up in the air along with his hands. "Why is everyone in the Kaka crazy?!"

Catching the note and looking at the drawn images, that made a certain Soul Reaper's art look good, of Naruto and Tao kicking a pig like man in the face with people in the background cheering seemingly made connection in Yuki's mind. "That's right! We're here to beat up the bad man, meow! Thank you Yukaka!"

"You... Understood... That?" Naruto spoke in fragments as his jaw hung agape and a massive bead of sweat rolled down the back of his head.

"Of course, meow!" Yuki exclaimed and held out the picture for Naruto to read, aka it was put right in his face. "It says Yuki, beat up bad man with Nawruwo and help the people out, meow!"

"Um... Okay." Naruto took the note from her and made sure to safely pocket it in case she forgot what she was doing again. "Alright. It seems the transfer went as it should so we should head to the east and we'll be in village before noon."

"Okay! To the village we go, meow!" Yuki cried and started marching the direction she was face.

Naruto sighed and called out to the directionally impaired Kaka teen. "That's west. We want to go this direction." Naruto said and pointed behind him.

"Right!" Yuki cried, unashamed she had no clue where she was going, and before Naruto knew it she had raced passed him...

And she grabbed his hand.

"AHK!" Naruto screamed as he was suddenly flailing in the air behind Yuki as she ran towards the direction Naruto pointed...

Completely ignoring that five days earlier she couldn't even lift him with his jacket on and his sword strapped in.

(**The Wheel of Fate is Turning**)

Once they made it to the village, both Naruto and surprisingly Yuki sobered at the state of the village. It wasn't due to the poor state of the buildings, as to be honest they weren't much worse than the buildings in their home. It wasn't even because that the people looked to horribly off.

It was because they could feel the hopelessness in their air and see the look of desperation on each person's face.

Yuki even shivered. "Yuki don't like this, meow."

Naruto could only nod as this was not a scene he was fully prepared for. He had not hesitated with Fu for he could see she needed his help and could take care of the problem right away. This...

These people looked broken already and didn't have the will to carry on.

"Hey you!" A voice called out to Naruto and Yuki through the crowd.

And group of people began to scatter as a group of thugs, as they each carried a katana on their waist and did not share the same air of hopelessness everyone else did, marched towards them. Naruto raised his eyebrow at being called out by a group of young and grown men, calling out two teenage kids.

What were they? Cowards?

The said leader of the group, who had cross shaped scar on his cheek and wore a blue bandanna over his head, looked over Naruto for a moment before frowning. "You... You don't look like you are from here."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Like that wasn't the most obvious thing ever said about him. "Obviously. Did you figure that out all on your own our did your buddies have to point it out for you?"

Biting back a snarl as his hand reached for his katana, he released the grip on his handle and grinned at the young boy. "Then you wouldn't know... There's a tax fee for entering this town and another one for leave. Not to mention insulting one of the guard patrols is a crime."

"Wow." Naruto sarcastically clapped, annoying the man and his cronies. "Is that really the best you can come up with? I think you might have been better off trying to threaten me with that sword like you planned on doing... Or did you see mine and loose your nerve?"

As Naruto's hand reached for the handle of the Bloodedge, each one froze at sight of the heavy looking blade. But soon the leader regained his confidence and he placed his hand on his katana. "Sure that blade might look intimidating in a man's hands but you can't even lift such a weapon."

"That's it! Yuki's mad neow!" Yuki hissed and hunched over on all fours and was ready to pounce. "Get ready for the can opener!"

"Yuki, not yet." Naruto called to his partner, who he knew could more than hold her own in battle so she wouldn't be problematic there...

He just wanted them to goad him into an attack. There wasn't a real reason for it as he was given the A-okay to dispatch any of Gato's thugs. He just wanted to make seem that these guys were the aggressors to those that were watching in the safety of their own homes or in the stores.

Yuki did as Naruto and stood back up, but her eyes narrowed at the men before her. She did not like the men or that stench she smell on them. It smelled like something she knew, though what she did not know, but far more vile and putrid. But whatever it was...

It made her instincts scream to cause them bodily harm.

"That's right girly, learn your place." One of the cronies spoke, grinning as he lustfully gleamed over Yuki's figure with a little spittle drooling from the corner of his lips.

Naruto found it quite disgusting as he knew where the man's thoughts were. And there wasn't a way in hell he was going to let that happen. Not to any girl, not just Yuki!

Oh how he was going to savor this!

"This almost isn't worth bother with. Just hand over that big-ass sword of yours and get the hell..." Being tapped by his cronie, the one drooling over Yukikaka, the leader raised his eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. "Weird as hell fetish but give us the girl too otherwise..."

"You did not just say fetish and girl... In the same fucking sentence!" Naruto's eyes glowed for a moment and he no longer cared about his half assed plan to get them to strike first. "Yuki... Can Opener."

"Can Opener?"

"Can Opener."

"GET READY FOR THE CAN OPENER!" Yuki immediately crouched back to all fours and at that moment razor sharp metal blades curved like claws sprouted from her massive paws.

And the she pounced the leader, faster than they could react, and in dust cloud began slashing her claws through the screaming man.

"Shiro!" All his cronies yelled out and drew their katanas...

Only for Naruto to appear directly between them, his sword held out into the air as if he had just slashed.

Blood poured from each of their chests as their eyes widened and they collapsed to the ground, blood pools forming around their bodies.

Sheathing his blade, Naruto turned around to see Yuki stand on her knees, which were covered in blood, and panted as she looked at the carved up man before looking at her blood soaked paws. "Why... Why did Yuki just do that, meow?"

"These men were not just thugs... They were rapist." Naruto said as he moved to his friend and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your instincts knew that. That's why you killed with such ease. They raped women and were thinking of doing the same with you."

Naruto would have also mention that they were weak as hell and couldn't take an attack like that but he digressed. She didn't need to know that.

Frowning, as she still did not enjoy the fact that she just made her first kill, Yuki nodded her head. "Yuki understands... These bad man would... Would keep doing that to others. We had to stop them, meow."

"Yes. We had to and we will have to keep doing so as there will be more." Naruto gave a half hearted smile to reassure her, even though he still was getting use to killing himself. "We'll need to find a place for you to wash up."

Yuki nodded but as they were to head to the bridge, as it was clearly in sight, one of the more brave town's folk called out to them. "Just... Just who are you?"

"Us?" Naruto looked a little surprised for a moment before grinning and giving a confident response. "My friend here is Yukikaka of the Kaka Clan and I'm Naruto... Naruto the Bloodedge. And before you ask... We are here to liberate the Wave from Gato's control..."

"And to end his tyrannical reign."

(**Rebel 1, Action!**)

Standing on the bridge while Yuki was below, washing the blood from her paw and knees, Naruto watched as a few of the men that escorted him talked to head constructor of the bridge. He was an elder man with grey hair and a scruffy beard and he distinctly detect the smell of alcohol on him, though he seemed sober at the moment.

"So... You are the one that took care of that brute squad that's been hanging around the town the last few days?" The man he knew was Tazuna came over to him after conversing with the man and sending them to work.

Naruto simply nodded. "I did as did my friend who is currently cleaning the blood off of her down below."

Tazuna, who had expected the kid to brag about something like that, was taken aback a little. The kid did nothing more than take credit for what he, and his friend, did. And it didn't even bother him.

"Well I have to thank you for that but..." Tazuna said after a moment pause and reevaluating the kid before him. "Exactly why should I trust that you want to help us?"

"If I were here to kill you, you would already be dead." Naruto responded and gave the man a flat stare. "Taking care of you, especially at this range, and getting away before anyone could retaliate or could even comprehend what happened would not be an issue. So what does that make me?"

Letting that thought hit him, Tazuna had to concede the point and answer. "A comrade in arms. However, I have also been told that you want to help guard me from any Gato might send to kill me. He's been sending his cronies in but, with the help of village, I've been able to elude them so far. And that's been pissing off Gato enough that I'm sure he's about to hire some ninja to come after me..."

"You question my skills then?" Naruto more stated than asked, slammed his sword into the stone bridge before him and motioned for Tazuna to pick it up. "If you can even budge my sword from it's place I will concede to you that I'm not more than capable enough to deal with any threats sent this way."

After a moments pause, as Tazuna was again looking him over, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Again Tazuna had to give credit to this boy as his demeanor was confident despite that he was a man into construction and use to heavy lifting. That left him with the thought thinking this blade was ridiculously heavy, despite looking like it weight as much as a bag or two of concrete mix, or...

There was something special about this blade that took something great to wield.

However, Tazuna shook his head. "No. I just don't think a such a young..."

"I've killed before and these men are not the first I have slain." Naruto explained, as that was the truth, before continuing. "And I want to involve myself as this... This cannot stand. Not with what Gato is doing."

"As for dealing with ninja... I've killed some of the village's elite Anbu forces before. I can handle myself against powerful enemies." Naruto told him, again not exactly telling a lie as he did kill Anbu before...

They were just pathetically weak Anbu that the big five's jounin could easily take out.

Tazuna, while mortified that a child this young had killed and had killed elite soldiers at that, was rather impressed. Sure there was the chance the kid was lying but at this point he didn't have much of a choice. The village scarcely had the money to pay to hire a ninja guard for him to continue building the bridge.

That's why so many people had stopped working. They had begun to fear retaliation from Gato and were worried that he would take it out on their families. The later reason he couldn't help but fear too as losing the life of his daughter and grandson would simply be too much for him to take.

Still he kept building the bridge so that they may have a better future as the benefit of a free Wave out gained the risks of his life.

"All clean, meow!" Yuki ran up to Naruto and made Tazuna jump as he saw nothing but a blur until she stopped next to the sword wielding teen.

Taking his sword from the bridge, sheathing it, Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I would hope so. You spent quite a bit of time down there."

"Oh that... Look, good guy!" Yuki looked sheepish for a moment before she proudly displayed a trout still struggling to free itself from her grasp. "I caught us food, meow! He was a tough fight but he was no match for me, meow!"

"And that explains that." Naruto sighed again but this time it was understandable as food would be a small issue here. "Good job, Yuki. That should make for a nice lunch."

As Yuki beamed at the praise, for she was still a kitten at heart and mentally younger than he, Naruto turned his focus back onto Tazuna. It seemed the man was deep in thought, probably coming to a decision, but he was patient.

Yuki, however, was not. "Whose this scruffy man, meow? And why does he smell like that special stuff Yukaka won't let Yuki drink?"

"Gah!" Naruto face faulted at his partner and tasted the concrete. "Yuki for the love of..."

"The name's Tazuna, little lady!" Tazuna suddenly puffed up his chest and was seemingly preening, something Naruto found rather odd as he managed to bring himself to a seated position. "And I am, with the help of those that work for me, building this magnificent bridge!"

"So scruffy man is building bridge, meow? That is so awesome!" Yuki jumped and pumped her paw into the air, forgetting that he reeked of alcohol.

"Hah! Indeed it is!" Tazuna continued preening before he turned to Naruto, smiling broadly as he did. "Young man! I will accept your help and offer you what little we can afford for your payment just so I may have more time speaking to this gorgeous and flattering young lady!"

"I humbly accept scruffy man! We will help you on whatever it is that you are doing, meow!" Yuki danced, shaking her paws side to side and conveniently smacking Naruto in the face with the struggling trout.

"Ugh!"

"I thank you young lady! With your help we will surely finish building this bridge safely!" Tazuna mocked cried, or enthusiastically cried as Naruto couldn't tell the difference.

All he knew was that he had a fish flopping around in his lap as he twitched at the scene before him. Despite all his efforts it came down to Yuki's charm, playful nature and her clueless-ness to seal the deal.

"At least it's a start..." Naruto muttered as picked up the fish and stood back up.

For that it was. It was the start of ending the Gato's tyrannical reign here in the Wave.

(**Rebel 2, Action!**)

As the day winded down and a beautiful orange was upon the horizon as the sun set, Naruto and Yuki kept in stride with Tazuna, Naruto hanging slightly behind as he kept his focus on the area around him as they neared town.

The town was oddly deserted, not that he was surprised as he and Yuki had slain the thugs earlier, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something odd about this. And soon he saw why.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath as he saw there was a large number of Gato's thugs patrolling the town. "Word must have reached Gato on what happened!"

"Yuki, stick with Tazuna and make sure no one gets to him. If things get ugly I'm going to draw them to me and take them out in one fell swoop." Naruto growled under his breath as they hid behind the closest building to them.

Tazuna, while alarmed, was alert before his eyes widened. "Shit! My workers went home first so that means they could have rounded them up!"

Taking this into account, Naruto thought about what to do for a moment. And once he had his idea he drew the Bloodedge. "Change of plans. You two stay here, Yuki keep guarding him. I'm going in to take care of this and give that pig a lesson he won't forget."

"Hey! I want in on the action to, meow!" Yuki angrily hissed as she wanted to go in and kiss some butt too.

However she shrunk back as Naruto gaze into her eyes. "You will stay here and protect Tazuna. You will get your chance to beat some of these guys down soon enough. Just leave this to me."

"Okay, good guy! Kick some butt, meow!" Yuki cried and left Naruto exasperated as he was sure someone heard that.

Breaking from them, as Yuki could handle anyone that came her direction, Naruto rushed through and into town. He caught the thugs off guard, knocking a few senseless out of his way, he jumped onto a roof top and did a quick search.

In the middle of the town there was four coffins, most likely the four men that he and Yuki killed, and each of Tazuna's men was tied up and forced onto their knees in front of a man pacing before them. And they were surrounded by a group of the man's thugs.

This guy obviously wasn't Gato, for he was too tall and actually seemed a little built, but seemed to be rather high in the chain of command. The thugs were waiting on his every word, watching him and ready to execute the men.

He would not allow this.

"Hey!" Naruto called out as he jumped down nearby them and strolled straight towards the head honcho, no fear in his eyes. "I would suggest you release these men for I know they had nothing to do with killing these men."

A few of the bandits responded by drawing their katanas and stepping before Naruto in impede his path.

It didn't really do anything as their blood stained the ground as Naruto flicked his blade through them with relative ease and continued on with his path. Each of the thugs tensed and begun to look nervous as he walked right up and into their leader's face, despite being a foot shorter than the six foot man.

"I killed them." Naruto said loud enough for every bandit to hear while keeping his eyes focused on the leader. "Let these men go and nothing will happened to you."

"Or." Naruto reacted faster than they could react, even as the man attempted to resist, was drug down to Naruto's level and pressed against the tip of his blade. "I shove this right through you and proceed to butcher your men!"

Fear took over the man nearly instantaneously. He shook as he could not break Naruto's grip. His men made a move but he hollered at them. "Don't! ...Step away and leave them be!"

"Do it or I put this through his skull and then move and slaughter you guys just as easy as your friends over there and the ones in the coffins." Naruto added vehemently and his face schooled with a cold yet composed glare.

With the event unfolding as they were the thugs slowly backed away from the captured men, cutting them free as they did. "Good... Get home and stay indoors for the rest of the night."

Tazuna's workers did just that, rushing away to their homes to make sure their families were okay. The bandits snarled but knew that they could not strike at this time. And this kid before them seemed to mean business and they weren't going to press it.

"Well now that their gone..." Naruto grinned before he tossed the leader aside in a casual manner. "Let's get down to business shall we!"

The thugs didn't hesitate, as their meal ticket was now safely out of harms way, and rushed him. But before they knew it Naruto was before them and had slashed through each of their chests and fell to the ground, drawing there last few breathes of life.

Soon after that motion, the remainder of the bandit's eyes went wide from fear. This was an opponent far beyond their caliber and not something they could deal with.

"N-ninja!"

"Let's get out of here!"

And with that any of the remaining thugs sprinted away leaving a rather agitated Naruto.

"Wow... That was rather pathetic." Naruto sighed as he was expecting just a little more than what they offered but his eyes soon turned to the leader that was slowly picking himself up. "Where do you think you are going?"

Naruto pinned him to the ground with his foot on his chest. "Now, where was I?"

Holding his blade out, poking it against the man's cheek, Naruto was satisfied to see the man panic. He would give him anything he wanted now.

And he was right. "W-whatever it is you want... I get to you! Just please, spare me!"

"Is that so?" Naruto gave the man a viscous grin and lightly cut his cheek. "Here is what I want..."

"I want this bridge built so that the Wave may be free and their people no longer run by a tyrant that has gone insane with power! I want it so that the children of this village don't have to fear their for their parent's safety! I want every parent to know that their children won't starve because they can't put food on their plate! But most of all..."

Naruto's voice was nothing more than a whisper but held the ferocity of lion roaring as his eyes pierced into the man's. "I want that fat little pig of a man to tremble in fear and piss himself every time he hears my name! I want him to know that this land is under my protect and I want him to know that his presence here is no longer welcomed as I, Naruto the Bloodedge, will cut him down if he ever shows his face here!"

"Now get out of here before I change my mind to spare you." Naruto spoke as he lifted his foot.

And with that the man sprinted from his sight, not being able to get away fast enough for his liking. Naruto watched until he could no longer see the man in the distance before he went to find Yuki and Tazuna.

Things were going to get interesting real soon.

(**Rebel 3, Action!**)

"Tsunami, I'm back!" Tazuna called out as he entered through the door way, Naruto and Yuki following after him. "And I've brought back two of the best bodyguards I've ever seen!"

Soon a rather young woman, had to be in her late twenties or early thirties, came to greet her father with a bright smile on her face. "Good to see you're home, father. I heard things in town got really bad this afternoon..."

"And this kid here chased off the bandits like it was nothing." Tazuna motioned to Naruto, leaving out that Naruto had killed a good few of them to have them scurry and flee the scene in a hurry, and then motioned to Yuki. "And this young lady is amazingly fast! She stopped a few of them from even coming close and I saw nothing but a blur of where she had been!"

Tsunami blinked at the startling introductions and wasn't sure how to respond to such claims. Honestly she was at a lost for words as they were both so young and the boy had apparently chased Gato's men out of town, something she knew probably a few of his men were killed in the process, and the girl had protected her father...

So her first question was something of a surprise. "Are you two... Perhaps ninja?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I am something more along the lines of a ronin and Yukikaka here is a warrior for her clan. However I would say our skills match well with ninja as for I've had a few run ins and have come out victorious in our meetings."

He was beginning to become really good at telling half truths and absently wondered if this was something he picked up from being around Rachel.

"Yeah! Yuki doesn't need to be a ninja to kick butt, meow!" Yuki added thankfully taking the attention from Naruto. "Kaka warriors are the best in the world, meow!"

"Ain't that right. If what I've seen just based on you and saying this Yukaka is so much better... I've got to believe it." Tazuna grumbled but was still more than thankful.

"Thanks scruffy man!" Yuki exclaimed, acting like her usual self.

While still unsure, Tsunami took her father's word for it and beamed at the two of them. "I thank you very much for your help and protecting my father. You must be hungry! We might not have much but I can whip up something enough for all of us."

"Yay! Food, meow!" Yuki begun her side to side dance and she made chewing noises with her mouth, thinking about what they were going to eat before a ideal popped in her head. "Can we have meat buns, meow?"

"Yuki! It's their house. We eat what they serve." Naruto scolded her.

"Actually we actually have the ingredients." Tsunami said with a slight smile on her face. "We were actually saving it for a special occasion as it is dad's favorite food."

"And I say this is as good as any! With the arrival of these two things are finally starting to look up and some of my workers showed up with a new hope in their eyes!" Tazuna spoke with a sparkle in his eyes. "Not to mention I feel like eating my favorite meal on a day like this."

Tsunami laughed a little, smiling seeing her father look so enthused, she nodded after containing her to keep laughing at Yuki's dance. "Okay. I'll go start dinner than."

"And I'll help, meow!" Yuki pounced after her into the kitchen, hell bent on attempting to help.

Naruto simply gazed at the scene for a little while longer before shrugging his shoulders and sitting at the table with Tazuna.

He gave up fighting against Yuki. Her personality seemed to win people over and that was a good thing right now.

This place could use her uplifting spirit.

(**Astral Finish!**)

"What?!" A fat little man, the one known as Gato, sat on his throne like seat behind his red oak desk and glared at the man that spoke. "Are you telling me we've lost control of the Wave?! I sent you there to keep those people down while I was away on business and you couldn't even do that right!"

"I'm sorry sir!" The man, the one Naruto threatened, fidgeted as all the guards in the room seemed ready to strike if Gato so much as gave the word. "But these two kids showed up... No, not kids. These were monsters... Especially the one in the red coat."

"Monsters?" Gato raised an eyebrow before he laughed. "Ha! Maybe they have some skill, enough to take on your small time boys, Meiru. I bet if I send in my big guns they'll have 'em packing in a day!"

"No, that one is far more skilled than he looks!" Meiru stood up straight and locked his eyes with Gato's. "At any time I got the feeling he could have killed anyone of us. Instead he toyed with my men and sent us running all the while not even breaking a sweat from it. It was like he was a ninja!"

"Ninja?" The word froze Gato for a moment and soon after he pondered for a moment before nodding. "I see... Then I may have to pony up a little than and do what I should have done to do with the start."

"Meiru, put out a bounty on this kid. Put a million ryo on his head and that should get people flocking here to take care of him. I'm sure one of them will happen to be a missing ninja." Gato shooed his subordinate away, giving him a small task to leave.

Meiru left as he did leaving Gato alone with his few, highly paid guards. And as he did the short man grinned as he looked at the photo taken by one of the escapes. "And when they do I'll just tack on killing the bridge builder as an extra. But first let's see what you can do..."

"Naruto the Bloodedge!"

Gato's laughter filled the room as he bellowed, confident in his soon to be victory that would once and for all crush the Wave.

* * *

**A/N**: And complete! This chapter was actually not easy to write compared to the others but I should get back on track now as I've been thinking ahead while writing this chapter... And that just doesn't help while writing. In fact I've been thinking so far ahead that I accidentally stalled on chapter 7 as well so... Yeah. It's done now though so next week's update isn't in jeopardy. Now if only chapter 8 doesn't screw with me.

Anyways things are starting to slowly fall into place and once I get out of this portion I will hit a grove, hopefully, as I've thought out the next portion of the story very thoroughly and it will be quite telling. This arc was simply to get Naruto started, get his name out and to show that he isn't all powerful. Trust me, next chapter proves that.

So if you've got anything to say, just drop in and give me a howler.

Peace Out.


	7. Mother F----r!

**I Do Not Own Naruto or BlazBlue. And yes, this chapter is appropriately titled.**

* * *

A week past rather mundanely after he kicked out Gato's men from the town. There had been no sight or word of them trying to get back in since. And this left Naruto on edge as there was no way the pig would have just simply allowed two kids to waltz in, kick his men's ass and send them running without some sort of retaliation.

The damn guy was so damn rich he could afford to throw some money around to get things rolling! So why hadn't anyone been sent after him or Yuki?

At least on the bright side the bridge was coming along nicely now that more people were willing to work on it, seeing as Gato's men hadn't been around and harassing the worker's families or them. The first couple of days were slow but that was understandable as the men had been threatened and took some time to recollect themselves and think about what it was they were doing.

Well he at least hoped it was coming along nicely today. It was Yuki's day to guard Tazuna and his to keep watch over his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari...

How he want to punch the kid in his face.

The kid did nothing but whine and moan about how they couldn't change anything, how they were going to die and to just give up. He could have lived with the kid complaining about them not being able to change anything, as they were two teenagers and how often did two teens have the power or influence to bring about such a drastic change as freeing the Land of Waves.

Naruto could have also live with the kid talking about how they were going to die and how Gato wouldn't stand for what it was that they had done. Again at least there was a sliver of fact in there as Gato had put down anyone else that had been a threat or had caused great commotion like they caused. Not to mention he heard Gato killed this kid's step-father, a man he had been real close to, for standing up to him...

One more thing he'd make the pig suffer for before he allowed him to take a dirt nap.

However that last bit about just giving up... Oh that nearly set him off!

_Sitting across from Tazuna as Tsunami and a surprisingly careful Yuki handed out the meat buns, Naruto was about to dig in when he noticed an extra plate set out with a few buns placed on it. He blinked at this, wondering why Tsunami would do this when his question was answered._

_The door slammed open, Naruto reacted by reaching for his blade's handle, and a young boy entered the house. His clothes were a little scuffed Tsunami hardly seemed to notice. "Inari! Where have you been? Do you have any ideal on what has been going on today?!"_

_The said boy only huffed, ignoring his mother's rant before he suddenly froze at the sight of Naruto and Yuki. Of course it could have been for the obvious reason, Yuki's cat features, but no his face contorted into an angry expression. "Just who are you suppose to be?"_

_"Your grandpa's bodyguards." Naruto responded with fluidity as he watched the kid as he swore he started to see steam coming out of his ears as his anger grew._

_"Don't you realize it's hopeless! Gato's just going to kill you like anyone else that go's against his will!" Inari screamed at Naruto, ignoring the fact that his own words stung his grandfather for he was standing up against Gato._

_"Inari!" Tsunami admonished her son, giving him a stern glare that only a mother could give their child. "That is enough! Apologize to him or go to your room this instant!"_

_"An apology... Is not needed." Naruto responded, glad that Yuki was a little out of it chewing on her meat bun, as he caught the boy's attention. "However do realize one thing. I do not take kindly to those that give up as it is against my very nature. I'd gladly die fighting to the bitter end rather than trudge around and wallow in pity."_

_"Do remember that, Inari." Naruto coldly finished before standing up and walking outside to regain his composure and cool his head off._

Needless to say he stayed as far away from Inari after that even, for the kid was still a downer, so he didn't reach over and smack the kid. He was liable to do so. So for now, since he knew the kid was in his room while Tsunami was cooking a small lunch for the three of them, Naruto was lightly practicing his sword play.

And by practicing he was cutting through trees, attempting to fell them with a single swing. These trees were a good test of his strength and endurance as he hacked away, needing a second or third swing only a third of the time, Naruto sighed contently as he sheathed his blade and gazed at the many felled trees before him.

"That was good stress relief!" Naruto chirped as he had become quite stressed as of late.

He wanted to punch Inari. Tazuna was a drunk lecher and Yuki, the girl the lecher was lusting after, was completely oblivious to everything but doing her actual job in guarding Tazuna... Now that he could trust her in such a task and to mostly not loaf off.

She did tend to take a nap in the afternoon next to Tazuna so that he'd wake her if something were to happen. Sure he'd never know what hit him if a stealthy ninja came around but how many of those existed in this day in age. Hardly any of them were stealthy anymore and thought the name of ninja should be changed.

So there was no worries there unless a shinobi from the Mist arrived, who were about the only shinobi in this day and age that were actually silent killers. And even then the incoming mist would wake Yuki up and alert him to their presence for the cat didn't like to be wet, loved to lounge in the sun light and denser than usual mist would be a dead giveaway.

"Naruto." Tager's voice sounded through Naruto's head before his image appeared before his eyes viva a hologram that only he could see.

"AH!" Naruto screamed out like a girl before finally recomposing himself. "How about giving me a little warning next time?! Or how about sending some sort of beckon that rings or something to let me know that your calling me?!"

"Sorry about that. There also appears to be lag on your end so just bare with me." Naruto watched as Tager's mouth not budge while he spoke for a moment before he finished and then continued moving without him speaking.

"Yeah..." Naruto blinked as this was awkward to watch not to mention he was just startled by the Red Devil. "So what's with the sudden call? I gave you my report last night and nothing has changed."

"Unfortunately there is some new information I have received." Tager responded, lagged as he was before. "It seems that trouble is most certainly heading your way for it seems Gato has put a price on your head."

"Cool." Naruto grinned as that was a start in the right direction for getting his name out. "Anywhere as big as my dad's bingo book bounty, which I still find hard to believe doesn't compare to Ragna's bounty. I mean come on... Did you see all the zero in my dad's bounty?"

"Naruto..." Tager groaned, not figuring Naruto would be proud that he had a bounty on his head despite wanting to take up Ragna's stance and be better than him. "That isn't the issue as of this point but no, it is nowhere near either."

As Naruto mewed in disappointment, Tager continued on. "The bounty _is_ large enough that it would tempt anyone nearby that has good skills to go after you, especially missing ninja. I wouldn't doubt if there was a jounin or two in the bunch that is from the big five."

"Interesting..." Naruto whistled as he slowly made his way back to Tazuna's place. "As much as I would love to beat the crap out of every single one of them I guess that kind of endangers Tazuna and his family's lives. So what's the plan?"

"I'm preparing to send..." Tager started before Naruto rolled to the side and stayed crouched on one knee, looking at the tree where he had just been moments ago.

Shuriken were embedded where his head happened to be.

"Tager... Shit just got real. I'm gonna have to call you back." Naruto communicated as he tapped his ear to end the call.

"Wait!" Tager yelled from the other line but was cut off as Naruto looked up to the tree line.

Grinning.

"So you must be here for my bounty, huh?" Naruto grinned like fool as he looked up to the kunoichi that had attacked him.

He immediately recognized her from the Iwa as her headband was a dead giveaway. And she wasn't a missing ninja so that meant she could have taken time out of a mission or on her way back from one just to come and claim his head.

How much was that bounty worth to do that?

"And it seems your not alone." Naruto continued grinning as he fingered the Bloodedge, glancing slightly behind him towards two shadows that came up from the destroyed tree line he had created earlier, hardly being stealthy about their approach. "Ninja these days... No longer using the shadows. What has time done to you guys?!"

"It seems we've already underestimated you." The Iwa kunoichi in the tree said, wearing form fitting crimson attire along with a crimson mask that covered the lower half of her face. "But I hardly expected any skill from such a young boy. You may be interesting after all, Naruto the Bloodedge."

"Sisters." The crimson one called and the two jumped from their spot and joined her on opposing trees before Naruto. "Who wants this bounty?"

Naruto took in their appearance immediately as he gauge their threat levels. They were almost all identical to one another in features with the exception of the color of their clothing and hair style though all had brown hair.

The crimson one had long flowing hair that reached to the mid of her back. The sister in aqua had her hair neatly tied into a bun on the back of her head. Finally the last sister dressed in emerald had her hair braided into two ponytails that reached the mid of her back.

However he wasn't certain what position they held within their village as they weren't wearing their signature flak jackets and that made it rather difficult. It was possible they were genin but they were older, bridging on their late teens if not early twenties and no self respecting ninja was still a genin at that age.

So that left chunin or jounin and neither looked appealing to Naruto. Sure he took care of those Waterfall Anbu with no issue, thanks to his Azure, but a good jounin from the big five could take care of them to under those same circumstances.

Still this would be a good test of him and if it came down to the worst he had his and the nine tails Azure.

"He's a little young for my tastes." The emerald kunoichi looked down at Naruto reminding Naruto a little of Rachel. "But his bounty is a good little price so I won't pass it up if you are still a little tired, Akahana."

"You're too soft, Midorihana." The aqua kunoichi growled as she gazed down at Naruto. "His bounty could kept us feed and well stocked for years. Besides unlike you two I'm quite parched for action and left wanting for a thrill... And I'm really hoping this kid can give it to me."

Ignoring the zillion of perverted puns that could be used here, Naruto held his ground and gripped the handle of the Bloodedge tightly as he awaited their move as he watched the aqua one jump down to his level. If they wanted to fight him one on one that was fine by him.

It would help him gauge what level they were at and if he could hold his own.

Instead he offered his other hand and gestured to bring it on. "Come at me!"

The kunoichi in response simply drew a kunai with each hand and held a defensive position. This drew a raised eyebrow from Naruto before a smirk slowly crept on his face. She wasn't going to fall for such a taunt and be drawn into his range. She didn't know his swing speed so she wouldn't take the risk.

And while he did not want to strike first he had the safer option and the longer ranged weapon.

So he'd bring the fight to her instead.

Rushing ahead, being careful to hold back, he kept safely out of her striking range and withdrew his sword with sudden speed and slashed. To his immense surprise the blade went through her with surprising ease. But his eyes narrowed as instead of blood that spluttered out it was water.

"A clone!" Naruto turned on a dime and was met eye to eye with the aqua kunoichi, his eyes widening as her kunai came to slice into his throat.

Only for red leather strip to be severed as Naruto put his arm between the two kunai, blocking them. This time the kunoichi's eyes that widened at the coat being sturdy and durable enough to withstand that attack. She almost did not have the time to avoid Naruto's counter as he brought his blade to bifurcate her.

Instead she received a shall cut across her abdomen as she slid away, halting as she put her hand to the ground.

Her eyes narrowed as she reached down and a wiped a trickle of blood from his abs and gazed at the bloody smeared on her hand. And then a cruel smirk curled through her mask as she looked back towards Naruto. "Now this is interesting. I haven't been hit in quite a while."

"Better get use to it." Naruto responded as he was suddenly before her, his fist a few inches from her face. "Because I'm just getting started!"

And catching her on the cheek, his punch sent her flying and into and toppling over a cut down tree. He continued running forward and as he was about to hop the downed tree he caught something he seriously did not like. There was a heavy concentration of mud where the aqua kunoichi had previously had been.

In just the nick of time he strafed to the side, turning on his heel as he did, just avoiding several shuriken from embedding themselves into his back. However a few bit threw his cloak while another cut through his cheek, blood trickling down from the cut.

To his misfortune that had only been a set-up attack and he fell right into the aqua kunoichi's hand with his dodge. She caught him from behind, wrapping one arm around his sword arm and locking it to his side while another almost slithered around his neck, the one that had a kunai in hand.

Naruto had grabbed her wrist and kept the kunai at bay.

The kunoichi tried to press the issue, as her kunai was just centimeters from his throat and completing this little side quest of theirs. But her hand did not budge in the slightest and was locked in place. Even enhancing her strength with chakra did nothing to move much less finish this kid off.

And then Naruto simply pried her hand away from him, almost hyper-extending her arm as he held it before him.

Knowing he was going to break it, she responded by releasing his sword arm and latching it onto his temple as she went to finish him, this time by snapping his neck.

All the air rushed out of her lungs as Naruto's elbow land firmly into her rib cage, releasing the Bloodedge. And he didn't stop. He kept slamming it back into the side of her rib cage until she no longer had the strength to keep her grip of his head.

That very moment he flipped her over his back and slammed her down onto a tree stump, spine first. A loud crack filled the forest from the force at the force of the slam.

As her back arched from the stress and the a pain filled groaned escaped her lips, Naruto lifted the Bloodedge and took a few steps back from her. Then he called her out. "Get up! I'm not done with you yet."

The aqua kunoichi could hardly move let alone respond. But she didn't half to as Naruto was forced to jump from his place as stream of fire, not unlike that of a flamethrower, streaked by where he had been moments earlier.

And Akahana stood before her injured sister as Midorihana was at her side, checking on what she could do for her. "Take it up with me! I'm next!"

"Fine by me." Naruto drew the Bloodedge before him and prepared to fight the new challenger. "But the result will be the same."

"I doubt it!" Aka growled as she started and finished a quick seal command. "Katon: Kasai Sutorīmu!"

Another flamethrower poured from the girl's lips, somehow not burning her mask in the process, and streaked towards Naruto. Successfully rolling under the flame, as it didn't seem all that strong, Naruto darted to the side and came in, ready to bifurcate the girl.

Only to slice through yet another mud clone.

Sure, they were freaking Iwa shinobi and mud clone was the standard clone for that village but come on! This was getting annoying!

At least those were Naruto's thoughts as he ducked under a volley shuriken. It seemed each of these girls was good at getting out of close range situations with clones and putting range between them and their opponent. And he easily predicted the next move as he slashed to his side.

And a clone of water dispersed as he cut through the fake Aka that had tried to come in to end the fight.

Surprised at yet another clone, this one being of water, Naruto's eyes narrowed as a thought came to him. But he had no time to contemplate it as Aka was above him with her hands in yet another tiger seal. "Katon: Kasai Sutorīmu!"

Naruto barely jumped out of the way of this attack, the edges of his long coat were seared by the flames. This only served to annoy him and he did not hesitate to strike as he went after Aka and was on her, his blade ready to slice her in two.

Only for a wall of earth to separate him from his attended target and giving Aka the time needed to dodge Naruto's attack.

Skidding to the side, grimacing as a blood trickled down a small gash along her left breast, Aka was joined by her sisters at her side. "Aohana... Are you okay?"

"Good as I can be but thank the gods for those fast acting pain killers." The aqua kunoichi growled as she still felt quite a bit of pain but was able to move through it now. "It looked like you needed help and our clones just weren't enough."

"And to be quite honest... He was kicking your butt too and if that's the case I know I don't stand a chance. So let's do this together!" Midori chirped as she finished for Aohana.

"That's what was that!" Naruto screamed. "Each of you have been assisting in the battle from the start! You never were actually fighting alone!"

The three sisters simply grinned as they faced off against Naruto, each drawing a kunai in one hand and a few shuriken in the other. And then Aka spoke for her sister. "Well now that you know..."

Multiple clones of the girls circled and surrounded Naruto as she spoke, each grinning like the originals and unfortunately for Naruto he couldn't really see the difference from them and the originals.

It didn't help him when they all continued on where Aka left off. "It's time that you die!"

Shuriken rained down onto him, biting and cutting into him but a many more were deflected from a spin of his sword and his thickness of his jacket as he jumped out of the circle. Many of the clones followed but they were dispatched as a red and black aura begin to coat his presence and his sword swung through each of them faster than they could see.

Landing to the side, he was forced on the defensive as Midorihana engaged him with kunai. She was slicing erratically but each slash was accurate enough that it was necessary to block or avoid, sometimes nicking his coat. But her erratic strikes finally cost her as she over exerted herself leaving herself wide open for an attack.

But Naruto could not take advantage as yet another burst of thin flame cut between him and his attended target, forcing him to jump back... Right into Aohana's clutches.

He swore she was the sneakiest of the group as he hadn't noticed her and yet again she had him in a similar hold as previously. The only difference this time was she wrapped her legs around his waist and had immobilized both arms by getting hers under his.

And she didn't have a kunai this time. It was like she was holding him for another attack...

Cursing as both Aka and Midori were rushing in with kunai in hand, Naruto slammed his back and Ao into a tree with as much force as he could muster. Needless to say that aggravated Ao's injury and let him go with a piercing scream. With a furious swing he cut through the two before him but like any other time they turned to both water and mud leaving a frustrated Naruto.

Growling and turning to finish Ao, his eyes widened as focused bullet of water slammed into his chest and knocked him back. And as he was stumbling back the ground beneath him suddenly shattered and he plummeted ten feet onto his back side.

Naruto groaned, as that one hurt a little, and as he picked himself up he noticed that he was inside a trench, most likely created from some sort of Earth jutsu. It left him a little mystified on why they made a trench here but his eyes widened as he felt a wave of heat.

And as he turned a super-heated stream of fire that filled the trench roared towards him. He only just heard Aka's voice over the roaring flames. "Katon: Shodo!"

(**The Wheel of Fate is Turning**)

Feeling the earth shake for a moment, Yuki suddenly stood up and looked before her and into the forest as a massive burst of flames that erupted over the tree lines, literally rupturing the area surrounding it form the sheer force of the blast.

"Wow... That almost looks like a volcano erupting." One of the men near Tazuna spoke, ignoring the fact that Tazuna was pale for that was near his home and fear started to fill his being.

"No..." Tazuna trembled at the though of possibly losing his daughter and grandson in a fiery hell-storm like what all his workers were watching before him.

"Good guy..." Yuki mewed worriedly and without hesitation rushed from her guard duty.

Little did she know that soon afterward a shadow was chasing after her, keeping pace with the young Kaka warrior.

(**Rebel 1, Action!**)

"Did we get him?" Aka panted as she knelt on a single knee, looking at the carnage she had performed with her sister.

Noting the paleness of her sister's skin, knowing she had nearly exhausted her chakra supply with that final attack, Ao tried to gaze through the debris and cloud of dust that was settling from the explosion. "I hope so as if the bastard can survive an attack like that we're in trouble."

"Don't worry." Midori smiled at her sister, looking and feeling the best of the group for having stayed out of most of the actual combat. "Even sen..."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A loud, feminine voice yelled, not caring that she was using the line of one of the few men she fought in battle and came to respect for his battle prowess and passion for life, before Midori ate the ground and skidded across the earth creating a deep trench until her head ran into a tree.

Both sister's sprinted to their down sister to check on her. Luckily the kick to her face, eating dirt for ten meters and slamming her head into her tree didn't break his spine. Instead her eyes were swirling and she was clearly unconscious.

With vehement glares, they turned only to see a woman wearing a green low cut shirt that exposed her clearly defined abs with green pants to match and a long red scarf around her neck glare right back at them. And on her back was a black and red pole with the yin and yang symbol at each end.

"In the darkest of times, the true defender of justice always arrives to save the day! I am Lin Shishigami, proud defender of the helpless and to those that call out for my help! Prepare evil doers! Your time has run out!" Lin proclaimed sliding into the stance of her forefather's, Bang, and beckoned to the two girls. "Come at me!"

"Can you please... Not be so eccentric." A voice coughed as a shadowy figure emerged from the dust cloud, revealing a ragged and slightly sizzled Naruto.

Lin immediately jumped up, happy to see her young comrade relatively unharmed. "Ah! Master Naruto! I'm so glad to see you are mostly intact! I was about to take care of these unscrupulous girls for ambushing you like I heard about!"

"Tager... I hate you." Naruto growled under his breath at the Red Devil before shaking his head. "And I am fine. These girls just caught me a little off guard but they did not ambush me per say as they fought me head on after our first encounter. I'll admit I underestimated them a little and that's my fault. I haven't even removed any of my restrictions yet so there is no need to go an avenge me while I'm still up and kicking."

Both Aka and Ao paled as they backed away, ignoring the branches that slid by their necks. Their target had been holding back the entire time they were fighting them and they were forced to unleash their strongest combo attack against him. And it hardly did anything other than burn his clothes, his hair and leave him a little scuffed.

"Ah, of course! This is still your fight, Master Naruto! I'm sorry for interfering!" Lin nodded and moved to the side so Naruto could continue on with his honorable battle before looking directly behind Aka and Ao. "Leon, there is no need to remain in the shadows now! Naruto can more than handle himself against these opponents."

A loud sigh was heard behind the two kunoichi and a young man with blue hair walked out of the shadows and gave a half hearted glare aimed at Lin. "I wish you wouldn't give my position like that. Deception is an important ninja tool after all."

"How right you are!" Lin laughed it off, not letting his disgruntled annoyance affect her in the slightest. "But interfering in another's battle is most un-ninja like! So would you be so kind?"

"Fine... Nirvana, come." Leon sighed as he tipped his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

And two hands, of what the girls thought were branches, pulled back from their necks and a metalic being wearing a purple dress and headdress walked to Leon on command. And the fingers on those two hands were exceptionally sharp looking...

Aka finally give in to her chakra exhaustion, possibly fainting from the shock of how close to death she had been, while Ao trembled. "What... What's going..."

"YUKI KICK!"

Aohana never finished her statement as Yuki flew in out of nowhere, kicked her in the face and right into the same tree that Midorihana had collide against earlier. Needless to say the two combined knocked her out.

"Take that, meow!" Yuki held out of her paw in victory, ignoring the blush of all three before her as they had gotten a great shot of her panties as she kicked Midori into the tree. "No one hurts good guy!"

Blinking at what transpired before him, Naruto groaned. "Oh for the love of... I didn't need help! I had this!"

"Meow?" Yuki blinked owlishly at Naruto, taking Naruto's image in, before responding. "But it looks like you got beat up good guy."

"I. UNDER. ESTIMATED. THEIR. ABILITIES." Naruto stressed this point to make sure Yuki understood. "And I held back against the three of them to gauge their true strength. Because of that they caught me in that combination attack that would have roasted my ass if I hadn't released my Azure to help me slice the blaze in half."

Yuki continued to blink, digesting what he said with her mind, before the light bulb clicked. "Oh! So good guy was playing with them, meow! That's not fair! I want someone to play with too!"

"Ugh!" Naruto face faulted, wondering if there was someone out there that was getting a good laugh out of his misfortunes.

Probably Rachel.

Ignoring Naruto's plight, Lin walked over to the three downed girls and pondered at the situation. "What shall we do with them? We cannot just leave three girls like this out here, unguarded. I have heard terrible things about what that villainous man does with women and if his men find these young girls... That is utterly unacceptable! I will not tolerate such villainy!"

"Let me deal with them." A figure dropped from the tree line directly in front of Lin, landing in a crouch before slowly standing. "It was my fault they are here and I will take responsibility for their actions."

Immediately getting up and dusting himself off, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the new presence. She too wore a Iwa headband like the three girls and wore a red shirt and pants. However above that was a brown flak jacket, the flak jacket an Iwa jounin would wear.

"Just who are you?" Naruto kept his attention on this Iwa jounin, wondering if she had set this attack up on them and wasn't expecting reinforcements.

"Forgive me. I am Kurotsuchi Onoki, jounin of the Hidden Village of the Rock." Kurotsuchi introduced herself, trying to show respect and that she was no threat to the young man. "I must apologize for on our way back I was distracted by a pervert peeping into the bath houses and they must have found your bounty poster and rushed here to collect it."

"Oh, so you must be these girls' jounin sensei then." Leon spoke as he quickly deduced that she was their sensei, ignoring the look of horror developing on Naruto's face. "Still it was a rather blatant error in judgement in your part to get caught up in a situation and let your genin run off. You are lucky they weren't killed."

"I know and I cannot say how sorry I am for their actions. They may be teenagers but their actions are still inexcusable." Kurotsuchi sighed as she looked down at her three genin, glad they were only knocked out, before she focused her attention on the group gathered before her. "If there is something I can do to compensate for the damages the sisters caused..."

Naruto was in shock at what he had just heard. Both of his eyebrows were severely twitching, his hand kept twitching towards the Bloodedge and he swore he heard Rachel off in the distance snickering at his downfall. He was struggling with three genin! Not only that from the sound of it the jounin was making it seem they were hardly older than he was!

He killed a group of Anbu, catching them off guard with his BlazBlue he did admit, and these three genin together were enough to make him temporarily activate the BlazBlue in defense.

"No, there is nothing... " Lin started but was silenced as Naruto placed a hand over her mouth, regaining enough of his senses to respond.

"A debt to be paid in the future. That is all I ask." Naruto, still fervently twitching, spoke. "It may be a month from now or it may be ten years in the future, I will call in this debt. It may range from anything from some sort of insignificant task that I don't want to bother with to an assassination of someone that may be after me. Whatever it is I will expect you to do it, understand?"

"So in all... You want a free mission done by me in the future?" Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow as that was an odd request before she smirked. "I'll give you some credit for that. You are much smarter than you look to ask for that."

Ignoring his increasing twitching and his hand reaching for his massive blade, Kurotsuchi accept these terms. "Consider it done. Whenever you need me send a mission statement to Iwa and personally request me and I will accept whatever it is you seem fit for me to do."

"Now if you don't mind..." Kurotsuchi said as she lifted Midori over her shoulder and gingerly began lifting Aohana.

"Just a second... Do you have the bounty poster on you? I am rather curious about it as I only just heard of it and I want to see it." Naruto asked, curious about how the girl's recognized him so easily and just what the amount that was put on his head.

Blinking at the request, Kurotsuchi riffled through her pouch for a second before handing him a rolled up paper before giving him a warning. "I'll just say this... It's not flattering."

Wondering what she meant by that as Kurotsuchi lifted Akahana in her other arm and headed out, bidding them farewell, Naruto slowly unraveled the poster and saw what was inside.

And then a curse filled the Land of Waves.

(**Astral Finish!**)

Sitting on a small rise, overlooking the massive bridge the men of the Wave were building, Rachel sat underneath the shade of Nago's umbrella form enjoying herself thoroughly as she sipped on a cup of her tea. And if one stayed quiet enough you could hear the slightest giggles coming from the head of the Alucard House.

And laid out before her was the bounty poster for Naruto. While it had all the key information that he wanted, his name and title along with a decent sized bounty on his head there was one thing that was amiss with it.

In his picture Naruto's lips were puckered forward and his eyes were scrunched, giving him the most unusual and to be quiet frankly, idiotic, looking face she had ever seen. "And I thought Ragna's picture was hilarious..."

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the land of Waves.

Rachel simply grinned and sipped her tea.

How amusing this was.

* * *

**A/N**: And there is chapter 7, yay! Right now chapter 8 is giving me fits, it's the holiday season and I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it in time for my next scheduled update. I'll do what I can but the next chapter might not be til December 15th.

This chapter was to introduce characters, namely the Flower Triplets, that will have a roll later on in the story. And yes, they were genin and they were only 15 years old. Naruto can't determine age very well as you can obviously tell.

That was also showing Naruto's skill without the BlazBlue. He fended three genin off without suffering too much damage, putting him around par with a chunin in skills. With the BlazBlue he jumps to Elite Jounin, yes it is that much of a jump. However you will see why soon he doesn't like to use the BlazBlue to often.

Also I've decided to extend this arc, as such why I'm having trouble with it. As Exalted Demi-Soul put it this arc is putting on the Underworld Boss feel to it and I rather like that touch at this very moment. It also allows me to develop Yuki a little more, as she isn't just a Taokaka clone, and to bring in Kevin and Lin, descendants of Carl and Bang. They play a more important role later too and to be honest I wanted to introduce them as they are going to play only minor roles for a good while.

Anyways with that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hopefully will get going on chapter 8 sooner than later.

Translations:

Kasai Sutorīmu - Fire Stream

Shodo - Scorched Earth

Peace Out.


End file.
